


Memories

by Skylin3



Series: The Moments We Shared Together [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Despair, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: With their final days fast approaching, the memories Makoto and Yukari made together over the last few months since they started dating are threatened to become a distant past.Part 3 to this manga/movie/game combination series and the continuation of "Help Me."The main story ends in Chapter 4. Ch. 5 is a bonus/what if ending!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: The Moments We Shared Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chained To Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! I know it's been far too long to get this part out! I'll be honest I fell into a bit of a writer's block and couldn't quite figure out how to progress this further. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but although my story does incorporate the canon events, they are not the primary focus. This is and always was primarily a Yukari x Makoto, in which I grab instances from the movies, manga, and games to help develop their characters throughout the events. Hence why part 1 "Lonely" took place in over a week in July, while part 2 "Help Me" took place in July through September. And this part is picking up in December. Anyway, I just felt I should make that clear to not make this project seem like a rewrite.
> 
> With all of that being said... I promise to not go on two-month-long hiatus again for this story. My goal is to wrap this up before the end of May or just teeter into early June. There is some more art planned for this piece, but that will be shown when it's ready. I really am excited to continue this story and I can't wait to show you the first chapter which is surprisingly long for what I normally do. And that concludes all my rambling! Enjoy!

Yukari sat on the couch in the lobby, tapping away mindlessly at the TV remote. Channels came and went, first the news, sports, and then a talk show. The one thing they all shared in common? Apathy syndrome. And not just on the TV, but everywhere she went people were either standing or sitting in place muttering incoherent speech.

She had no desire to do anything, not even Makoto could bring her out of the state she was in. The world was ending and she knew that yet all she could ask was why? Their group had done everything in their power to eliminate the dark hour and all that got them was a crazed chairman and some agent of death masquerading as a human. And said "human" had only left them with the message of their eventual demise.

_"Nyx. That is her name, she is the maternal being that the shadows seek to rebirth. If that happens all life will vanish, and the worst part... nothing can stop her."_

_"You're joking right?!" Yukari yelled out in protest. "There's no way that she can't be stopped. Just look at us, we destroyed 12 guardian shadows and you mean to tell me that this 'maternal being' is somehow different?!"_

_"She is," Ryoji deadpanned. The look on his face was expressionless, but his eyes conveyed a look of sadness._

At least that was what she wanted to believe at the time. When Makoto had first introduced her to Ryoji she had felt a strange aura surrounding the young man, little did she know that it was because he was the appraiser to Nyx. Though that didn’t matter anymore, nothing did after all, because by next spring she would be dead, Makoto would be dead, and her friends would be dead. Reality had been cruel to her throughout her entire life, why would she expect anything to change now…?

Deep down she wanted to cry; she wanted to vent her frustrations into a void; she wanted to shut herself away from the world, at least until _that_ day came. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it in front of her present company. Fuuka was trying to research the shadows again in an attempt to find a way to prevent Nyx’s arrival. Meanwhile, Junpei stood near a window, looking outside as he tightly clung on to the sketchbook Chidori had left behind for him. Looking at them only reminded her of how weak she had been throughout the past few weeks since Ryoji disappeared. She wasn’t as strong as them, she didn’t have the guts to look as optimistic as they did. Maybe simply disappearing was better, that way they didn’t have her around to ruin the mood. Yukari stood up from where she sat and lazily walked towards the stairs. 

“Yukari-chan?” Fuuka looked towards her.

“Hey, where are you going?” Junpei asked with a face full of concern.

Fuuka and Junpei looked at each other worriedly. They knew the gravity of the situation, yet they felt helpless as Yukari kept going farther and farther into the dim hallway. They looked down, disappointed in themselves when suddenly they heard a loud thump come from Yukari’s direction.

“Yukari!” Fuuka yelled as she got up, running towards Yukari. She found her collapsed near the steps and hurried Junpei over to them.

“Woah, Yuka-tan are you alright?!” he said, as he arrived.

“It’s nothing,” she replied weakly, pretending that nothing was wrong with her. 

“What do you mean it’s nothing?! You just fainted!” Junpei retorted back.

Yukari was so close to snapping at Junpei and demanding that he leave her alone, but before she could even say anything Fuuka had already spoken up first.

“You haven’t eaten at all in the past two days, have you Yukari?” 

_Busted._

She knew someone had to notice her recent change in behavior, but she thought she could hide it. It was true she had stopped eating because to her there was no point in eating tasteless food, at least that’s what she thought about food whenever it came to mind. Everything seemed to be lacking in something as of late. Even so, she had to keep pretending she was okay; she couldn’t break down in front of them no matter how much she wanted to. She slowly picked herself and continued up the stairs to her room, ignoring Fuuka’s question. 

Fuuka and Junpei didn’t know what to do or say to her as they watched her go up the stairs. Fuuka decided that she had to do something as she reached for her phone and began looking through her contacts. She eventually found Makoto’s number and began calling him. Junpei, on the other hand, put his hand on her shoulder, startling the teal-haired teen. She looked at him and noticed his face wore a look of disapproval. Fuuka knew that Makoto had a right to know, but what good would it do to worry him more than what he already was? After all, they knew that Makoto still felt guilty for Ryoji's true intentions. Still, she had to at least let someone know of what was happening to Yukari. She looked again at her contact list and saw Mitsuru’s name just under Makoto’s. She didn’t call her but instead left a brief message.

**Fuuka:** “Could you come to the dorm? It’s Yukari, she isn’t managing well, and she won’t let us know what’s wrong with her… I’m worried about her…” 

A few seconds later a response came in.

**Mitsuru:** “On my way Yamagishi.”

Fuuka let out a sigh of relief. All she could do now was wait until Mitsuru arrived and hope for the best.

* * *

An hour had passed since Yukari’s incident in the lobby. She was lying in bed, curtains were drawn, her bright pink walls were now a dull grey which left the room feeling heavy with dread. She had finally gotten the distance that she had wanted and still she found it difficult to let herself go and give in to her emotions. Loneliness had and always was her best friend, it’s how she got by through life so easily by not allowing anyone to get close and see her vulnerabilities. Except well for him - Makoto. For some reason, she had always found it easy to be around him and just be herself, he never criticized her for being concerned, and he was always patient with her even when she was at her worst. But even that would not last much longer. It didn’t matter that she had just learned how to properly live with him because everything she had worked for was being stripped away from her. Everyone would soon meet the same fate come spring, and all she could do was wait it out in her room away from everyone. Or at least that’s what she would have liked had it not been for the knock on her door.

“Yukari, It’s Mitsuru. May I come in?”

“The door’s open,” she replied groggily, even though she had allowed her to come in, deep down she didn’t want to see anyone. “Why can’t they understand that…?” she muttered to herself underneath her breath.

Mitsuru let herself in, and immediately she noticed Yukari’s back was turned to her. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy talking to her, not in this state. Even so, Mitsuru had to help her by any means necessary. She let out a small sigh before speaking up again to the brunette.

“I heard that you’ve been neglecting your health.”

Yukari ignored her, continuing to look away from her in protest. However, Mitsuru remained steadfast hoping to reach out and rescue her friend. 

“I know how you feel, but you should at least take care of yourself–”

“If that’s all you came to say would you mind leaving now?” 

“Yukari... “

“I’m sorry, but I don’t feel like talking to anyone right now.”

Mitsuru looked down, unable to think of what to say next. Though a small part of her told her that it was best to listen to Yukari and leave. After all, she had done the same to others when her father had passed away. But it was because of Yukari that she was able to recover and look forward again. It just didn’t sit right with her not being unable to help her friend in her time of need. She had to think of something, and then it hit her, the CD Fuuka gave her when she arrived at the dorm. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the small CD case and placed it on Yukari’s dresser.

“I’ll leave this here for now. It’s a CD that contains the real video of your dad during the accident ten years ago. I figured you would want to see it before any of us did.” she paused for a bit, pushing back her hair a bit to reveal her crimson eyes in the dim room. “Just promise me you’ll watch it, please? It’s very important.”

Yukari didn't answer. Mitsuru hesitated to say anything else and left Yukari’s room, quietly closing the door behind her. Yukari peeked her head over to make sure Mitsuru was truly gone. She looked over to the small CD next and scoffed, turning around again in her bed. Mitsuru, nor the others could ever understand how she felt. 

“What’s the use in seeing something like that now?” she said quietly, closing her eyes. She needed to simply disappear from everyone’s lives, it just seemed much easier that way… “When I die, I wonder if I’ll see dad.” 

A moment of silence followed, and suddenly her heart had felt like it had been slammed against her chest. Her eyelids burst open at the sudden pain as her body forcibly turned her around on its own, throwing her into the air for a brief second. An intense pain suddenly took hold of her entire body as an ominous red glow filled her room. When she had finally mustered enough strength to look up, she had noticed that her persona Io had manifested itself before her. 

Io was gripping its head and violently thrashing about in the air. All Yukari could do was look on in horror, “Io why?” Io had suddenly stopped moving and set its sights on Yukari. It reached out with both of its hands and wrapped them around her neck in an attempt to choke her. Yukari did her best to resist, but the more she fought it the easier it became for Io to take a hold of her. 

“No… stay away… please don’t… No!” she screamed, gasping for air as her persona suddenly disappeared. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest as she gripped her shirt tightly. She was trembling to the point where she found it harder and harder to maintain her eyes open. Sweat rolled down her head as her ears began to ring, followed by more ragged breathing; before she knew it everything went to black.

* * *

The cold icy winds of December were always so unforgiving to those who walked in them without the proper protection. Snow filled the streets, making the roads slippery with frozen ice layered over them. Normally, restaurants would be open for customers looking to escape the cold and partake in hot food and drink. For Makoto and Akihiko, it was the complete opposite. They had been walking around the Iwatodai strip mall in search of something, anything to eat, yet all they were met with was closed doors. Well if Makoto was honest with himself it was more so Akihiko’s persistence that got him out of the dorm in the first place.

Akihiko had gone on about how he needed to do something and that Makoto had to be the one to accompany him, however, as far as Makoto was concerned, it was nothing but restaurants since they left the dorm. What that had to do with him, he didn't know. He followed his senpai as they climbed the nearby stairs and spotted the ramen shop that they and their friends often frequented. Akihiko claimed that it would be the one place that would be open, but by the time they had reached the doors they were yet again met with another “closed” sign.

“Seems like they’re closed,” Makoto said.

“I can see that…” Akihiko sighed. “Well, this blows… I was hoping to treat you to something and I figured one of these places would do, but I guess I should’ve known better.”

“Why, all of sudden? Wouldn’t have Mitsuru-san appreciated the thought more than me?”

“I-it’s not that, and what would you know about her appreciating stuff from me?!” he said in a flustered state. He quickly regained his composure and his face suddenly fell into a much grimmer frown. “Our pick-up bet in Yakushima. Since I lost, I figured it was about time I paid back what I owed.” he paused briefly, thinking on what to say next. “And besides… it's the last time, and I don’t want to leave any loose ends.”

That struck deeply in Makoto's heart. On one hand, Akihiko was right to assume that this would probably be the last time they could share a meal outside of the dorm. On the other hand, it was hard to see him give up so easily. Did the news of Nyx’s arrival affect everyone to the point of just accepting a death that they had not deserved? Though it wasn’t like Makoto himself was innocent from any of this too. He had distanced himself from everyone else ever since Ryoji told them the truth and disappeared that night. They must have all thought that he had given up too, and saw it as the only way out that wouldn’t cause them more suffering. 

Akihiko turned around and walked away towards the set stairs, signaling to Makoto that they were heading back to the dorm. By the time they had reached the lower floor, Akihiko’s cell phone had started ringing. He picked up the small cellular device and was immediately met with Mitsuru urging him to meet at the hospital. Before he could even ask why all she had said was that Yukari fainted and that he should bring Makoto along with him. It was already hard enough to keep his usual calm demeanor in front of Makoto, especially right now, it was practically impossible. Makoto noticed the worried expression on his face and felt his heart weigh heavily.

“What is it?” he dared to ask. Something was definitely off, but he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to know.

“This isn’t gonna be easy, but…” Akihiko struggled to tell him.

“But what?” This time pressing Akihiko for an answer.

“Yukari… she’s in the hospital right now. According to Mitsuru, she suddenly fainted and collapsed in her room.”

Makoto’s world suddenly shattered as his face reeled in horror. Akihiko tried to tell him to wait, but Makoto rushed past him and ran off towards the hospital. Akihiko tried to catch up to him and help him calm down, but Makoto was already out of his reach. 

He didn't want to know why or how it happened, right now all he cared about was getting to her. 

“Please be okay, Yukari… please!”

* * *

Mitsuru had been waiting inside the hospital lobby for Akihiko and Makoto to arrive. It just all felt so surreal ever since she found Yukari collapsed in her room. All she remembered was being told to leave, and not even ten minutes later she heard her scream out loud. What followed after was a loud thud and immediately she had gone to check up on her. When she found her, she didn't hesitate to alert Junpei and Fuuka right away. She had Junpei carry her all the way downstairs and set her on one of the nearby couches. Meanwhile, Fuuka had called the ambulance and before they knew it they were here waiting inside the hospital lobby. 

Mitsuru reached for a small object and clasped it in her hands. It was the CD, she had gone back to Yukari's room to retrieve it, thinking that after she had felt better it would be best for her to see its contents. Regardless, everything just seemed to be happening so fast so suddenly that, Mitsuru couldn't help but feel that this had been her fault for neglecting her friend in her time of need. Sure she had been hoping to find a way to prevent Nyx's arrival, but it was hard to stay motivated as the days went on. Even so, that wasn't an excuse she felt was worth considering, if only she had done both at the same time this probably wouldn't have-

Before she could finish the thought, she noticed a blue-haired teen rush inside the hospital to the receptionist's desk. Mitsuru walked up to the frazzled teen and kindly got the nurses to relax.

"Yuki! Relax, Yukari is safe, she just fainted, but she's in stable condition," she said in a hushed voice. 

"I want to see her!" he demanded.

Mitsuru let out an annoyed sigh, "Look, I get what she means to you, but you can't go around acting like some lunatic. Yuki, you're better than this… please control yourself, if not for my sake or the others then at least for Yukari's."

"I-I see… I'm sorry Mitsuru-senpai," he cast his head down in shame. He had let their situation with Nyx spiral out of control. He was supposed to be their cool-headed leader, yet right now he was anything but that. "I really have been a bad leader as of late haven't I?"

Mitsuru shook her head and put her hand over his shoulder. "Look we're all on edge given what may happen in less than two months, but we've made it through everything, right? I don't see why that would change now," she said, trying to remain optimistic against all odds. "Anyway, come on, I'll take you to her room."

The two walked towards the nearby elevator and rode it up to Yukari's floor. The ride itself was rather fast and quiet, leaving the two to stand about awkwardly as the elevator beeped, alerting them that they had arrived. Mitsuru stepped out first and guided Makoto to Yukari's room. When they reached the door to her room, Mitsuru turned around and handed Makoto the small CD she had given to Yukari earlier.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It contains the original video footage of the accident ten years ago. She hasn't watched it yet, but I feel that she would be more inclined to see it if you gave it to her," Mitsuru smiled. “Anyway Good luck, we’ll be waiting for you downstairs,” she said as she was heading down the hall to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind Mitsuru, Makoto went into Yukari’s room. He had been expecting to find her asleep still, but to his surprise she was awake, sitting upright as she looked outside the window onto the cloudy grey sky. She turned her head to meet his gaze, and almost instantly a face of regret formed on her face. Tears began to stream slowly down her face and onto the sheets.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

“I’m sorry…” she said in a hushed tone. “I’m so sorry… I’ve been nothing but a burden to everyone and now I’m here in a hospital bed because I can’t stop hurting myself…”

“Yukari, you know that’s not true…” he said, trying his best to comfort her. 

“Yes it is!” she yelled. “I’m the only one who can’t seem to put on a fake smile! I’m the only one who stopped caring about themselves to the point of fainting and having their persona attack them! I’m the one who’s failed everyone’s expectations! Don’t you see Makoto?! It’s over! We’ve done everything we can and it wasn’t enough!” she burst into tears, sobbing heavily in front of him.

Makoto felt his whole body get tense as his hands balled up into fists. He couldn’t stand seeing her so defeated, especially if it was his fault that she felt that way in the first place. He took a seat on her bed and wrapped his two arms around her to hold her tightly, “I’m sorry for making you suffer, it’s my fault that you’re like this right now. If only I had been stronger for you and for them, none of this would be happening… ” he lowered his head onto her shoulder. “No one is forcing their expectations on you, no one is forcing you to put on a fake smile Yukari.”

“Makoto…” she whispered, her tears had managed to come to brief a halt.

“It was selfish of me to assume that you guys were fine without me,” he paused for a moment. “I’m sorry I made this all about me, didn’t I?”

“Don’t apologize,” Yukari said, wiping away whatever tears she had left. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just can’t take any of this anymore. I wanted us to finally be happy, to escape somewhere far away from all of this, but all I did was cause you trouble. I’m a terrible girlfriend aren’t I?”

“No, no you're not,” he said, rubbing her back in an up and down motion. “It’s not every day that we’re told the world is going to end, you know. I think it’s actually normal to feel the way you do.”

“Even the not eating part?” she asked in a devious tone.

“No, not that,” he spoke seriously.

It managed to draw a chuckle out of the young brunette. Though it wasn’t nearly as full of life and energy, Makoto couldn’t help but feel a small sense of relief wash over him. He needed to hear that, he didn’t care how long it would take him to get her to laugh a little bit, so long as she did that was enough.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the young couple, “It’s me Fuuka.” She let herself in before the teens had any time to separate themselves. “O-oh! I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything! I just came by to drop Yukari’s laptop off!”

“For what?” Yukari asked.

“It’s for the CD isn’t it?” Makoto asked with an annoyed look. Fuuka’s sudden silence gave him all the confirmation he needed. “I still haven’t given it to her. Tell Mitsuru-senpai that right now isn’t a good time for that-”

“It’s okay,” Yukari interrupted him. “I feel a bit better now because of you, and she did bring it to me earlier.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto was unsure about this. True Yukari wasn’t blaming herself anymore, but no one got over something so traumatic, so quickly. Not even her, for as much as she claimed. Before he could protest any further Fuuka left the laptop on the nearby counter and quickly exited the room. 

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay. You said something about wishing you were tougher right? Well, that’s what I’m doing,” she said with a half-smile.

“You know that’s not how it works… You were-”

“Don’t say it.” her voice fell quiet. “I-I know it doesn’t go away like that, I’m not stupid! I just want to be stronger for all of us for a change. I’m tired of cowering in fear, heck even my own persona is annoyed of me if it tried to kill me.”

“That’s not-” he tried again to tell her.

“Okay that was a bit much, but I’m serious. Please let me try to be better, not just for you or the others, but for myself.”

“I never said I wouldn’t.” he paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. “I have to be better for you, the others, and myself as well. Together alright.”

Yukari nodded. Makoto finally felt at ease once again. Though he was still cautious of her condition, ultimately he knew he could trust her to hold him to it. He reached for the laptop and handed it over to Yukari. He pulled out the CD and inserted it into the disc tray. Yukari looked through the files before finding the recording. She began to play it but quickly paused it, turning to Makoto.

“What is it?”

She didn’t utter a word, and instead scooted over and patted the spot she was in. Makoto hesitated at first but eventually took his place next to her. It was a bit cramped, but it would have to make do for now. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. Yukari found comfort in the gesture. She finally hit play and the video began.

At first, there were bits of static interrupting the screen and then a man appeared. Yukari immediately recognized the man as her father, but she tried her best to remain calm at seeing him again. The vicinity around her father was in shambles as the lab was set ablaze, but even so, her father remained steadfast in his message.

“ This experiment should have never been conducted! My employer has become obsessed with some loathsome idea. I’m probably not going to make it as I just freed several shadows in order to stop this horrendous experiment. I urge anyone who's watching this… please do not hunt down the shadows! If they are reunited the end of the world will surely come," her father said. "However, I have one last thing to say before I go…” The man lowered his head. “Whoever is watching this, if you see my daughter… If you see Yukari… I want you to tell her…”

Yukari began to feel uneasy again as a well of tears threatened to escape her eyes again. Makoto squeezed his arm around her to comfort her. She looked to him in surprise and calmed down, returning her attention to the video.

“I know I promised to be home soon, and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break the promise. But I want you to know that daddy was the happiest man in the world when I got to spend my time with you. I love you, Yukari. Please take care of yourself.”

An explosion followed and the video ended. Yukari was left stunned at watching the footage. “D-dad? Daddy?!” The well of tears from earlier couldn’t be contained this time, and she turned her head, crying into Makoto’s shirt. 

Makoto felt anger well up inside of him, he didn’t understand why such a video would even help Yukari in the first place. But as soon as he moved to close the laptop, Yukari’s hand stopped him.

“Yukari?” 

“I-it hurt to see it happen, but I needed to see it," She continued sobbing. "Remember what I told you on the beach? How I thought that looking up to my dad was stupid? This video proves that he was innocent all this time. That I was never wrong to believe in him. I’ve been suppressing it all this time, but I needed to have that closure,” she sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying anymore.

“But do you really think that now was the best time?” he asked with genuine concern. 

“Y-yeah I do,” she answered confidently. “I just agreed to be better, no? If I want to do that, I have to know the truth. That way I don’t fall into the same trap my dad did.”

Makoto simply nodded at her resolve. However, he noticed a strange light glow from Yukari’s chest. She noticed it too and soon Io appeared in front of them, it was covered in a strange blue color. Cracks began to form and from them, wings spread outward as Io’s appearance began to change. When all was said and done, a golden persona with accents of blue and red appeared before her now.

“Isis,” Yukari whispered. “That’s her new name. My persona has been born again!” she looked towards the new mystical figure before it receded back into her heart. “It changed because I finally have my resolve. And now my dad knows that I’m doing okay! And it's all thanks to you, Makoto.”

He shook his head and then smiled at her, “I didn’t do anything, it was all you.” 

For once in the past few weeks, everything didn’t seem so bleak. Maybe, just maybe there was a fighting chance against Nyx, after all. All he had to do now was to stop wavering for his sake, his friends, and most importantly for her. For the longest time, he hadn’t been alive, that is until he met her, and because of that, he knew he had to protect her, even if it cost him his life.


	2. The Promised Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the promised day Ryoji had warned them about. The day Nyx would descend and bring death upon the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different from my usual ones. It's probably the longest one I've ever made actually. And while the length might be considered normal for some, know that this is actually far from my usual output of 2K to 2.5K words, so I hope you enjoy what I have here! And since the semester finally wrapped up for me, it means I won't be taking as long to publish the remaining chapters. No more month-long waits! ^.^ (Even tho this just barely made the cut...)
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you to read it for yourselves now, enjoy it!

Today was the promised day Ryoji had warned them about. The day Nyx would descend upon the world and bestow death to all life. Even so, Makoto knew they would see this through. After all, the mission was simple, all they had to do was reach the top of the tower, defeat Nyx, and the dark hour would disappear. It was easy right? Except there was one thing that kept bothering him, what would happen to his memories as a persona user? Would he forget them? If he did forget, would he still remember Yukari? Ryoji had mentioned something about him and the others losing their memories if the dark hour vanished, but that was only if they had killed him on the 31st of December. Truthfully he would rather not think of a reality where he didn't remember Yukari, but he just couldn't help it.

He looked at her. She was preparing her bow and arrow, sharpening her arrows and reinforcing the string on her bow. She looked so determined and fierce under the lights of the command room. He was embarrassed to admit it, but it seemed like even she was more prepared than he was for this final mission. He lost himself just looking at her, he was unable to look away. She eventually noticed him staring, causing her face to heat up from embarrassment.

"Is something the matter?" she asked nervously.

"O-oh. Sorry, it's nothing..." he answered with a distant tone in his voice.

Something was off about him, for a second it felt like she was looking at his old self again. The one who put up walls and never let anyone in; the one who pretended not to care; the one who asked her if she was afraid to die all those months ago. Looking back on it, he was asking himself that question. It was a surprise for her to find out that he feared death. It wasn't because he didn't want his life to end, but he didn't want to leave her and the ones he cared for behind. It was a side of him that she hadn't realized she wanted to know more about.

The cold and level headed leader was actually a worrying mess underneath that blue hair that hid half of his face so perfectly. Yet for as much as she wanted to know more about him, she was more interested in why he was receding into his old shell.

"Hey, Makoto? Is everything okay?" she asked this time with a concerned look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just seem to be acting strange…" she said. "I know this past month hasn't been easy, but if you're having regrets about our choice-"

"It's not that," he interrupted her. "I'm just scared is all. I'm scared that after all of this is over that we'll forget everything that's happened, that I'll forget you."

Her face tightened at his suggestion, she couldn't believe what she had heard leave his mouth. Yet deep down a part of her also feared the same, but she couldn't allow herself to get hung-up on it. She had a future to fight for - a future with him in it.

"That won't happen! I could never forget you! We've been through so much together," she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Even if by some sick twisted fate I did forget about the dark hour, my persona, or my time with the others, I could never forget you." she said in a low voice.

"But Yukari… What Ryoji said-"

She tightened her embrace around him, "Ryoji said a lot of things that night, but we're going to prove him wrong, right?"

He didn't argue any further, letting out a distressed sigh instead. "I'm not as cool-headed as I used to be."

She shook her head against his chest, denying his sense of self-doubt, "That's not true, you just care a lot about us now."

Makoto simply nodded and returned the gesture, strengthening their embrace together. Mitsuru looked to the young couple and smiled. Yukari noticed and immediately pulled away feeling a sense of embarrassment come over her, to which the older girl simply laughed it off.

"There's no need to continue hiding it, Yukari."

"Yeah no kidding, after what happened at the hospital we all figured it out," Akihiko teased.

The couple blushed, feeling themselves become small in the presence of their friends. They all knew well before Yukari's incident at the hospital that they were an item, however, none of them ever confronted them about it. So to them, it was as if no one ever noticed their late afternoons together. It was quite embarrassing for Yukari to let her guard down in front of everyone. Yet for as much as the teasing helped lighten the mood in the room, Aigis reprimanded them and reminded them of their goal.

"We have to get ready, everyone. There are only two hours left before midnight." the group turned to her and immediately felt guilty for allowing themselves to be distracted by such frivolities. Aigis felt a bit of remorse as the room suddenly fell quiet, she shouldn't have spoken up the way she did, she thought to herself. "I apologize, you were all trying to relax for a little while, yet all I did was ruin that moment," she looked down and then to Makoto. "But also, what Yukari-san said is true, I too do not want to forget all about you. You're special to me, you're my friend."

"Aigis…" Makoto looked at her.

"I feel you on that one," Junpei remarked. "It's already hard enough that Chidori is slowly having to remember me, I don't want to forget you all either."

"Should we make a promise then?" Ken suggested, attempting to lift everyone's spirits again.

"Yes, we should! Let's all agree to meet up again on graduation day, on the school rooftop!" Fuuka exclaimed.

Koromaru barked as his tail wagged with excitement.

"March 5th it is then, is that okay with you Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

Mitsuru nodded and the team gave one last cheer before resuming their final preparations for the mission. They were determined to see this through, no matter the cost.

"See? We're not going to forget, no matter what. Besides, you aren't getting rid of me that easily," Yukari said, poking at his side.

He pulled her closer, "Who said I wanted to?" he leaned his head on top of hers, taking a moment to relax for what felt like a lifetime in that short span of time.

She blushed at his sudden forwardness but smiled all the same. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't love that about him. He always had a difficult time expressing his feelings, but when he did she couldn't help but feel heart flutter. She turned her head and kissed him on his cheek. He was taken aback but before he could do anything else, she had pulled away and walked back towards her station with a devious smirk. He chuckled for a bit before looking outside towards the night sky. His face wore a serious expression again under the eerie glow of the full moon. Nyx was slowly approaching, like a ghostly shadow looming over them, threatening to destroy everything they worked so hard for. But he wasn't about to give up that easily.

* * *

The sky had changed to a distorted green color, and the tower of demise rose once more from where the school resided. The final battle was about to begin. At Makoto's signal, everyone began rushing the inside of Tartarus, defeating shadows left and right as the shadows attempted to pile up one after the other. None of the battles had taken too long and before they knew it they were mere steps away from reaching the summit. However, at the base of the final staircase, two skinny figures sat near one of the pillars leading to the summit.

"Strega," Akihiko called out. "Get out of our way."

"I am not standing in your way," Takaya the leader of Strega laughed as he approached them. "I must admit you are quite troublesome. Why do you continue? What is it that you seek? These are your final moments... The end is nigh!" he spoke confidently.

"What idiots. I say we kill them right here and now," Jin, the other figure spoke out, throwing a grenade up and down in one of his hands.

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" Junpei protested the two members. "Makoto, you go on ahead with the others, me and Akihiko-senpai have a score to settle with these punks."

"W-wait!" Ken called out. "I want to fight them too! For Aragaki-sensei!"

Akihiko gave Ken a small smirk, "All right, you heard him. Leader, take the rest with you!"

Makoto nodded and ran off towards the staircase. Jin attempted to block them, but Junpei had summoned Trismegistus to create a wall of fire, blocking them off from Makoto and the others.

"Your fight is with us!" Junpei taunted Jin.

"Why you little..." Jin said, losing his temper.

As their fight begun, and others slipped away towards the summit.

They had finally reached the top of Tartarus, the sky seemed to be a darker green with pillars surrounding the platform they stood on. Nothing seemed to be around the immediate area.

"Look up there!" Aigis called out suddenly.

They all turned their attention to the sky and noticed a large shadowed figure approach them. By the time the figure landed on the platform they were all stunned to see who stood before them.

"Ryoji-kun?!" Fuuka gasped.

"That was my name for a time. I didn't mind it… but now I am merely a harbinger of the Fall. Actually, it would be more correct to say that I once was, there is no longer a distinction between Nyx and myself." Nyx replied.

Nyx looked horribly disfigured, having four large black wings spread from it's back, her skin devoid of all color along with a creepy grin and eyeless face. Ryoji was seemingly gone and became one with Nyx as her puppet.

"Why then… Why did you become our friend just to betray us like this!" Yukari yelled at Nyx.

"I did not betray you. This is what I was always supposed to become," Nyx paused. "For what it's worth, I did value my time with you all, however, you must know that defeating me is impossible. So why, why do you continue to resist?"

"Because we're carving our own path, and some god of death isn't about to take away the future we so desperately fought for!" Mitsuru said.

"I see…" Nyx turned to Makoto. "Then what about you? Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we're all going to try. And I'm bringing you back with us Ryoji!"

"Come to me then."

Nyx flapped her wings, creating a large vortex around them. They braced themselves for it, but it proved to be too much, sending them onto their backs. Mitsuru quickly reached for her evoker and created ice walls to create a barrier against the strong force. Everyone quickly regained their footing and pressed their assault on the unsightly god of death. Yukari shot powerful bursts of wind, and Makoto summoned Orpheus to combine her shots with a spread of fire. Mitsuru launched a barrage of icicles and bit by bit Nyx flinched, as the attacks slowly made their mark. Yet Nyx still seemed to be far from showing signs of fatigue and returned herself to the ground, stopping the vortex all together. Her smile only curved more as a large card descended from the sky, signaling a new change. Koromaru attempted to shoot fire with Cerberus, but the attack did not affect the dark being.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope," Nyx paused for a second. "Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."

"That is exactly why we are going to stop you," Aigis countered Nyx.

Nyx didn't respond and instead shot arrows charged with red and black energy. The attack was much destroyed the walls Mitsuru created earlier. Makoto looked through his various Personas and attempted to fight back, but with each strike, it became harder and harder to focus. An arrow struck near him, sending him close to the edge. Just as he was about to fall Yukari caught him. She pulled him back up before letting him rest on her lap. She put her hand over him and a cool wave of light washed over him, healing his wounds.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"You idiot. I can't heal you if you're dead," she replied in a soft voice.

"I'll try to be more careful."

The pair got back and rejoined the others. Aigis had activated Orgia Mode, shooting bullets at rapid speeds, while her persona Athena slashed at Nyx. Mitsuru followed up by sending large icicles into Nyx's chest. However, Nyx absorbed them into her. The look on Mitsuru's face was full of shock as her powers were rendered useless. She called out to Fuuka, hoping to get an answer, but all Fuuka could see was that Nyx's weaknesses had changed. With little information, Mitsuru switched to her rapier, and rushed Nyx, sending sword strikes and slashes in an elegant display. Koromaru joined her using her shoulder as a lift to dive his kunai into Nyx's arm, slashing through Nyx's tough skin.

Nyx wasn't about to give in anytime soon. She raised her sword into the air and brought down a large wave of red energy, forcing Mitsuru on her knees. Aigis managed to sink her hooves onto the stone pavement and held her ground. However, she began showing signs of overheating as smoke began to escape from her entire body. Makoto moved immediately to stop her. Nyx, on the other hand, was quick to create a barrier between them, effectively blocking them off from each other. Yukari aimed her arrow and shot at Nyx, missing her target on purpose to create a distraction for Makoto.

"Now Makoto!" She called out to him.

Makoto summoned Siegfried, his persona drew it's long sword and created a myriad of slashes. The attack formed multiple sword projections in the air before they finally dove into Nyx's chest, creating a large gash in the deathly figure. Nyx flinched and dispelled the barrier, however, it was too late as Aigis fell to the ground, overheating from her continued attacks. Makoto and Yukari rushed to her. Makoto held her up with one arm while Yukari placed a hand on her plate, healing her. Before Yukari was able to finish, another card descended from the sky, this time revealing a skull on it.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope," Nyx repeated herself. "Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are… Death awaits you."

"No, it doesn't!" Makoto yelled. "Orpheus!"

Makoto sent Orpheus against Nyx, but to his surprise, it did nothing to her. He repeatedly tried his attack over and over, but nothing was working. Nyx stretched her hand outward and suddenly large black blobs rained from the sky. The blobs formed into grotesque shadows and began assaulting anything and anyone around them. Mitsuru, Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, and Koromaru did their best to avoid them, summoning a variety of spells, yet still, these stronger shadows proved to be too much for them. They were eventually captured and held up in the air. They all yelled out in pain as the shadows slowly devoured their life force from them. Makoto looked on in horror as he tried to break them free to no avail.

"Let them go!" He yelled. "I said let them go!"

"I cannot. This is the path of your choosing, now you must finish it."

"Ryoji!"

"That is not my name I am-"

"Ryoji! I said let them go Ryoji!"

Makoto continued to yell at Nyx. Nyx seemed uncertain of what to say next. He reached for his evoker and pulled the trigger, yet nothing came to him. He had run out of energy to summon his persona, he felt himself feel so weak in front of his teammates. He kept pulling the trigger forcing himself to summon a persona, still, only Nyx remained. However, just as he was about to collapse a brief flash of lightning, fire, and light collided with Nyx. The blast weakened her hold on the others and set them free.

"Sorry, we're late!" Akihiko said, panting from the previous battle.

"Yeah! We made it just in time!" Junpei claimed.

"Don't forget about me!" Ken came up behind them. "Oh, Makoto-san you're hurt! Let me help you!"

Ken summoned his persona towards him. Makoto felt a wave of cool light wash over him as the cuts in his skin slowly healed themselves, seemingly disappearing all together. He re-grouped with the others and shot them a smile. They returned it in kind, waiting for their next move. At his signal the four of them continued their attacks, Junpei created a fire barrage of physical strikes, Akihiko weakened Nyx, paralyzing her with his lightning attacks, and Ken attempted to blind it using bright lights. It was enough to distract Nyx that Makoto was able to dive deeper into the recesses of his mind and summon a new persona - Thanatos.

The metal-faced persona was summoned and it let out a fierce roar, unleashing a flurry of sword strikes wildly against Nyx. It toppled her relentlessly, pounding her chest with large fists enough to send her crashing down onto the stone platform. Makoto in one final attempt rushed along Nyx's body and jumped up aiming his sword downward. He struck deep into Nyx's face, suddenly stopping her flailing as her face began to crack under the pressure. He removed his sword and jumped off Nyx, the battle was finally over…

Everyone rushed to his side as he slowly fell from exhaustion. Yukari was the first to reach him as she held on to him.

"You did great out there! You saved us all!" Yukari said, smiling, before lowering her head and crying onto his shirt.

Makoto relished in the moment, but he quickly pulled his head away from her shoulder, making eye contact with her. He moved his free hand and cupped her face, "No, we all did it. I don't think I would've been able to do it on my own."

Before he could say anything else she kissed him. He felt the warmth of her lips on his own. Her lips felt so soft, that he couldn't help but lose himself in the moment. They had finally done it, they had won against all odds.

However, just as they all finally began to relax, Nyx's body began to rise into the air.

"Uh… guys I really don't mean to interrupt your moment, but LOOK!" Junpei yelled.

Yukari pulled away at his sudden scream, "There's no way! We defeated it didn't we?" Before any of them could say another word Nyx was quick to answer their question.

"Such a pity… you understand fate, yet you still fight it with all of your wills. If only there were more people like you all… Maybe then the Fall could've been prevented."

"What do you mean by that?! Answer me!" Akihiko demanded.

"Nyx will soon descend upon this world, there is nothing you can do to stop it. However, I commend you for all your efforts, it was truly a worthwhile fight."

"Wait aren't you Nyx?" Mitsuru questioned the floating creature.

"Nyx" didn't answer and continued her ascension towards the moon. A sudden violent shake suddenly erupted and the moon began to split open, revealing a large red eye at its center.

"Don't tell me… Is the moon itself Nyx's true form?!" Akihiko said in utter shock.

"So we weren't fighting the real thing?! How can that be?!" Yukari said.

The violent shake continued, however, this time a pressurized black wave followed, preventing all of them from moving. They tried their best to rise, but the more they resisted the harder it became to stand up. Everyone continued to struggle, and Makoto watched as he and his friends were subject to Nyx's full power. His vision became blurry as his consciousness faded into a cloud of darkness...

* * *

It was cold and dark. He could feel himself becoming light suddenly as his vision raced across a checkered floor before a bright light emerged from a door, blinding him temporarily. Suddenly Makoto felt himself wake up, he was sitting in a chair. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in an elevator. It's interior was coated with a deep blue color and it had a clock at the top, with its hands spinning nonstop. He remembered this place, it was the Velvet Room.

A familiar long-nosed man in a black suit and his yellow-eyed attendant dressed in blue smiled at him from a distance.

"There's no need to worry. This isn't the afterlife, you are still alive." The long-nosed man spoke.

"Igor? What am I doing here? Wait! Where are my friends?! Where is Yukari?!" Makoto asked, there was panic in his eyes.

"My, my such energy you have gained since we first met. But allow me to assure you that they are all safe, for now, that is," Igor let out a chuckle.

"What do you mean for now?"

"Makoto-san please allow my master to finish," the attendant named Elizabeth said with a gentle yet threatening tone in her voice.

Makoto nodded hesitantly, yet he couldn't help himself grow impatient as each passing moment came and went.

"Good. Let's see now... Do you remember what I once told you? It was about our contract, the one you signed long ago. It was said that you would uphold all responsibilities fate dealt you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do anything right now?"

Igor let out another chuckle, "Well if you are to oppose the fate you were dealt, you must draw on the power of your bonds. Individually they are weak, but together they'll provide you the strength necessary to succeed."

"But with the foe they are up against it would surely kill him, master! Isn't our job to help guide our guests?!" Elizabeth spoke out in protest. "Surely there must be another way to save him!"

"Would you rather doom his friends and the world for that matter then?" Igor was usually calm, but this time he wore a stern expression.

"It's okay. I understand," he looked towards the attendant. "It's not guaranteed that'll die right? And even if I did, it's for them and her, right?"

Elizabeth did not protest any further and looked rather discontent with the result. Still, she continued her duties and looked up towards the roof of the room, "We'll be arriving shortly."

The elevator stopped, and a bright white light waited before them. Makoto rose from where he sat and walked towards the exit, accepting his fate whatever it may be.

By the time he walked through he was back on the battlefield with Nyx, except this time his body felt so much lighter. He tried to get up and he did so effortlessly. He summoned both Orpheus and Thanatos to his side, together the two Personas underwent a fusion, and from them arose a new persona. This new persona bared an uncanny resemblance to him, with red eyes and pale white skin, it had coffins at its side, while wings spread from it's back in an angelic display. Its name was Messiah.

He began to float from the ground and flew into the void of Nyx. The others noticed him and immediately tried their hardest to reach out to him.

"Why is he standing? C'mon, let me get up!" Akihiko demanded.

"It's not fair! Dammit!" Junpei let out an angry yell.

"Makoto wait! Where are you going?! I said wait!" Yukari cried out to him.

Makoto turned back to her, giving her a confident smile as he went further into the moon.

She knew what that look on his face meant, it was the same one her father had in that video from the accident. He was going to leave her too, just like everyone else…

"No! I won't accept it! We've been through so much together! Come back, you idiot!" She screamed as tears stung her face. Before she knew it Makoto was out of sight. He was gone, far away from her.

The void inside Nyx was profoundly dense in its dark atmosphere. There was a small light illuminating the entirety of the void. Makoto deduced that it was most likely the heart of Nyx, the thing he had to destroy if he was to see this through. He found his footing in the empty void, but as soon as he landed a mixture of red and black energy erupted from Nyx's heart.

The blast that followed was too strong for Makoto to handle. It almost killed him in a single strike. He barely managed to withstand it and summoned Messiah once more to unleash a powerful megidolaon, sending a large purple nuclear-like explosion towards the heart. It damaged the heart slightly. The heart once again used the same attack on him. As it struck him, a cool light surrounded him, it was the energy from his friends crying out for his return. He withstood the attack with all his might, repelling the blast without a single flinch. Nyx began to get desperate and launched yet another attack. However, this time two new voices managed to call out to him in the empty void.

"I'm not allowing you to leave just like that! You're coming back to us no matter what!" It was Yukari. Makoto smiled, he knew her to be stubborn, and sometimes it got her into more trouble than he cared for, but this time he had to listen to her.

The other voice seemed so familiar, someone he only knew for a short time, yet managed to become a close friend.

"All right. Let's do this." It was Shinjiro's voice.

"I hear you two, I will make it back, I promise."

Makoto raised a single arm into the air and shaped his hand in the form of a gun. Bright blue energy surrounded him and before he knew it the entire inside of Nyx was engulfed by a bright white light. However, in that brief moment images flashed before him. One, in particular, was of him and Yukari on the school's rooftop. He saw himself be at peace, yet he couldn't help but notice a sad smile form on him as her eyes closed in that image.

"I see, in that case, I won't let you cry, I promise..."

The battle for everyone's souls was finally over.

* * *

Yukari and the others had suddenly found themselves floating amid some astral plane that looked like space with Makoto nowhere to be found. They all looked around each other confused as to why they were suddenly able to stand properly. The battlefield they were in moments prior was seemingly gone.

"It's okay don't be alarmed. You're all alive and safe now," A voice called out.

"Ryoji is that you?!" Junpei called out.

"It is. You don't have to worry about the fall anymore. I'll be going to sleep now, and so Nyx will also be leaving this world."

"Wait! What about Makoto? Where is he?" Yukari called out with concern.

"Don't worry he's alive too. He just went searching for the answer to life and found it sooner than all of you will," He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"It means, he will live longer than originally anticipated, I promise," Ryoji clarified. "Anyway, I must be returning you all to your world, give him my regards."

They were quickly transported back to their world. By the time they had arrived back in their world they found themselves at the base of Tartarus. They were surprised to see the tower had yet to disappear. They felt alarmed and prepared themselves for yet another battle, but almost immediately another shake ensued. However, this time the tower began to disintegrate into the eerie green sky. As the tower vanished the sky returned to its natural color, and from where Tartarus stood a final wormhole opened. Makoto stepped out of it, and immediately everyone except Yukari rushed to his side. They all cried and celebrated as their efforts had finally paid off. Yet he couldn't help but notice how distant Yukari seemed to be.

"Hey is everything okay?"

She ignored him at first, as a pout formed on her face. She couldn't hold onto it for much longer before she broke into tears as she rushed Makoto. He almost fell back from how tired he was, but he managed to catch himself.

"You scared me, you idiot! Do you know how much I thought that I lost you?! You're just like everyone else!" Yukari sobbed.

She was angry, but Makoto didn't pretend to not understand why. He perfectly knew how she felt about people walking out on her, especially those who didn't plan on doing so. All he could do was hold her tight for as long as he could. After all, his time with her was very limited… but he couldn't tell her that, not now anyways or ever for that matter.

She eventually calmed down and they all headed back to the dorm for a good night's rest. Starting tomorrow they were finally going to live brand new lives, and they would all remember today as the day they saved the world.

The walk back to the dorm was filled with happy cheers as they were all finally relieved of their duties as S.E.E.S. They could not wait to see what the next day brought for them. When they arrived at the dorm everyone split off then and headed to their rooms. As Makoto made it to his room, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see that it was Yukari. She stood there nervously, unable to speak to him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight? N-not like that! I just mean sharing a bed for the night. I-I just want to be close to you," she felt her face flush as she motioned her eyes downward from the embarrassment. "Also, I really was scared of losing you tonight, and I just want to make sure that this isn't a dream."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he said, a sad smile forming on his lips. "Here, come in, I'm sure there's enough room for both of us."

Yukari felt her heart flutter. They went inside and to Makoto's surprise, she had already come prepared with her pajamas in one hand and toothbrush in the other. She asked him to turn around while she undressed, and threatened him if he dared to take a peek. He waited patiently for her. By the time he was allowed to turn around he was taken aback by how cute she looked. Something about her and pink just seemed to match so well he thought to himself.

"Quit staring, you're making me nervous…"

"I-I'm sorry, you just look so cute…" he blurted out. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, something that rarely ever happened to him when they were together.

"C-cute? T-thank you," she said as pink dust spread across her face.

A few awkward moments later and they were both snuggled next to each other, attempting to get some sleep. It was a rather new experience for the both of them, the warmth of the bodies together, made Yukari all giddy inside. She had always wanted to do this with him, but she never had the confidence to ask until today. Makoto felt her moving with excitement to which he could only smile.

"Hey, Makoto?" She called his name.

"Yeah what is it?"

"We'll always be together right?"

He struggled to answer for a bit, to which Yukari only seemed to grow even more suspicious. She turned around to meet his eyes and pressed him again for an answer.

"Makoto?"

Dammit, she wasn't going to let this go, he thought to himself.

"I promise." He lied. He didn't want to break her heart, not tonight, not ever.

She eventually accepted his response and found comfort resting her head underneath his neck, snuggling close to him. He held her tightly on the other side taking her comfortable embrace.

His eyelids finally began to feel heavy and soon he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Brand new days awaited all of them and he had to live them to the fullest, no matter how short they may be.

Morning came, and Makoto found himself still next to Yukari as she let out soft breaths. She looked so peaceful resting next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he admired her for everything that she had done for him. She was the one who saved him from himself, if it wasn't for her, he would've probably continued being distant from everyone else. He most certainly wouldn't have done what he did last night. He couldn't help but smile to himself, that he had managed to create a new world for her. She eventually woke up and tried to cover her face up as she in an attempt shoo away the morning sun.

"Good morning, Yukari."

"Morning…" she replied back groggily, slowly removing the covers from her face. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's only about nine. Want to surprise the others and cook them up breakfast?"

"The others? Who are you talking about?" She asked genuinely puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He laughed. "Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, and Junpei. Who else?"

"Makoto, we only talk to Junpei, the rest barely even talk to us as it is."

"What?" He asked. "What about last night when we were all fighting to save the world from Nyx and the Fall?"

"What? We just spent all last night watching movies together here, did you hit your head or something?"

Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something wasn't right, was she pulling a prank on him? No, after last night, he doubted that even she would joke about that. He didn't want to believe it, but his other fear came to pass, however not in the way he had expected it. Instead, they had all forgotten about each other, it was as if none of them ever became friends, yet somehow his relationship with Yukari survived the aftermath.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah, sorry. I guess it was a crazy dream after all," he awkwardly laughed it off.

"You're acting strange," she said. "I'll see you downstairs okay? Don't be late." Yukari left his room, leaving him to ponder his new situation all to himself.

In some ways, he hated this outcome, but in others maybe it was for the best this happened. At least that way none of them, not even Yukari, would notice his final days were approaching. It was much better this way, no matter how much he desperately wanted to tell her, he just couldn't do it. She didn't deserve that. The love he held for her was too strong to just destroy it with such a complicated truth. It was self-fish on his part, but he'd rather spend his final days seeing her smile, than having to see her dread the days coming. No matter, what happened to them now, he had to at least create new memories. Special ones at just for her in his limited time. He could only hope they would be enough to last her a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. There were some set-ups here that may or not pay-off in certain ways we'll see. The 3rd chapter is already more than half-way done, and I can't wait to post it as soon as possible! That being said I don't think the remaining chapters will nearly as long as this one, I just don't tend to write super long chapters as it is anyway. :p 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Have a good day/night, and remember to stay safe, see ya!


	3. The Promise That Must Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little time left for Makoto to make new memories with Yukari, he decides to take her somewhere special for Valentine's Day. It's part of a promise that they made to each other the day they confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the finish line it seems! I want to make it clear that this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous ones for reasons that'll outline in the endnotes. 
> 
> I'm still debating how exactly I want to end this, not going to go into extreme detail, but if you can see what I hinted at in the previous chapter, something may or may not happen. We'll see, it'll depend on how I feel about the chapter after this. Take what you will from this, I haven't said a thing yet. :p

Two weeks had passed since Makoto sealed Nyx away in exchange for his life. He had expected to vanish along with Nyx, but he was granted extra time through a sheer desire of wanting to spend more time with Yukari. She was what kept him going these days, yet he still couldn't tell her the truth. 

It's just that so much happened in the year since he met her. The Dark Hour, the shadows, and Nyx loomed over them for a time, but now they were finally free from them. And Makoto had wanted to show it by taking her on a special trip for Valentine’s day. He hadn’t told her where exactly other than that it was somewhere in the mountains, away from the bustling noise of the city. Somewhere where they could have the day all to themselves, just the two of them. 

The look on her face when he told her the news was unforgettable. She was ecstatic and desperately tried to pry out every detail from him. She didn’t like surprises, but he knew it was just one where he had to keep his lips sealed until today. She eventually gave up trying to ask him. Though she did note that normally during Valentine's Day it would be the girl's turn to celebrate her partner, and on White Day it would be his turn to reciprocate the day of celebration. Yet for as much as he would've loved for it to be that way, he just couldn't risk it. He was on a timer after all, and he didn't know when exactly he was going to pass on other than that day would be soon. What mattered more now was her, and the memories they were about to create in place of the ones she had lost. He didn’t tell her this, but rather waved it off with a simple laugh telling her not to worry about it, and that she deserved this trip. 

And today was that day. He had ordered them a special cab service that took them out of the city. Yukari questioned why such a type of service was necessary, but he didn’t tell her. Instead of allowing her to guess more, he grabbed their bags and begun to load them into the cab. A few minutes later they were off. It was at that moment that he noticed she seemed rather nervous about something. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, moving closer to comfort her.

“Hm? Oh, it’s just that… Do you think I look ridiculous in this outfit?”

That was unexpected. He found it funny that her appearance was the reason why she was acting the way she was. “Wait, that’s why you’re nervous?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s why?’ this is serious!” she said, mimicking his voice. “Do you even care about how your girlfriend looks?”

Makoto looked at her again this time focusing on her outfit. She was wearing a pink spring dress, with a light blue jean jacket over it and a pair of brown ankle boots. Relatively speaking he didn’t find anything wrong with her outfit, in fact, he found it quite attractive. And the way she had curved her hair as she had done during the summer festival made it all the more apparent that he mesmerized by her, so much so that he hadn’t noticed her calling out to him.

“Hey, Makoto! Are you even listening?” she asked, noticing that he had yet to respond.

“Huh? I’m sorry. I sort of got side-tracked…” he admitted, before speaking again. “But I think you’re beautiful, I really do mean that.” He gave her a warm smile, leaving her to become a flustered mess.

“Y-you’re just saying that…”

“I’m not.” He looked her straight in the eyes, showing her just how much he meant it. 

Yukari only blushed harder before turning away trying to dissipate the dust that threatened to remain glued on to her face. She was usually more cheery and bubbly towards him, but his compliments always seemed to do strange things to her. When she finally regained the courage to look at him, she leaned into him slowly. He snugged his arm around her waist and held her tight, taking her at his side. They sat like that for the remainder of the trip until they arrived at their destination.

When they arrived, Yukari tried to take a peek, but Makoto was quick to tell her to close her eyes as he wanted this to be a full surprise. She formed a pout with her lips but ultimately played along with his little game. He paid their driver and unloaded their bags before finding themselves standing on a grassy hill surrounded by forest trees. Yukari still had her eyes closed, but she could feel the wind on her face as it gently breezed by. Makoto moved behind her and then put his hands on her eyes. 

"Is that really necessary?" She whined.

"Yes, it is,” He let out a chuckle. “Come on just take a few steps, I promise you'll get to see it soon enough," he said.

"Okay…"

The couple walked slowly towards something, Yukari could tell that they were heading for a building of sorts, but just what that building was eluded her all the same. it didn't take long before Makoto removed his hands from her eyes and moved next to her.

"Go ahead, open them."

She listened and immediately she was stunned to find a wooden lodge in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She felt tears leave her eyes from the utter joy that she felt. She looked at him, and he was smiling at her. Before he knew it she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him. He took it in kind and smiled for a bit before reciprocating it and deepening the warmth of the kiss. Her lips gave off a hint of strawberries, giving him a slight rush as he felt the flavor on his lips. They broke it off after a while, feeling flushed that they had kissed for what seemed like a blissful eternity. He looked at her with dreamy eyes and whispered something to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably, "Thanks."

"Want to go inside?"

"Of course~" she responded in kind.

Yukari walked inside and she was immediately greeted by a fireplace. Makoto meanwhile brought their bags inside before joining her on their little tour around the lodge. They took a look at the kitchen, it was sectioned off next to the fireplace and just next to resided their bedroom. She was taken aback by just how much space seemed to be in the lodge. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much it must've all cost, but she would rather not ruin the moment by asking. They entered the bedroom and saw that it had one big bed at its center with small dressers on both sides. Makoto left her to explore the rest of the room while he set out for a different spot in the lodge. She took a while to take it all in, before finding herself sitting on the bed and allowing herself to relax for a moment.

"Did he really do all this for me?" She asked herself. "I don't even know if I deserve all of it, but I can't stop myself from smiling, haha."

She laid there for a while before hearing what sounded like pots and pans being shifted around from the kitchen. She got up and went towards only to find Makoto only to find him crouched down by one of the cabinets as he looked through them for something. _Does he know how to cook?_ She thought to herself. She decided to find out and approached him.

"Are you going to cook something?" She asked.

"Well I planned to, but I sort of didn't remember to bring that recipe list I needed," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're so hopeless you know that?" She giggled. "Here I'll whip up something for us."

"No, today's meant to be special, I can't have you doing anything."

"Makoto, we both know I'm the one who cooks better, remember that time you tried to cook with Fuuka?"

"Point taken," he before doing a double-take and looking at her again in surprise. "W-wait what did you say?" 

"What about cooking with Fuuka?" She looked at him curiously. "W-wait... When did that happen? I barely ever talk to her..." Yukari began to feel faint as she gripped her head.

"Yukari? Hey Yukari!" Makoto moved to her side and held her up. "Hey, you okay???"

"Y-yeah I think so," she said. "I don't know why but lately I've been having these weird dreams where I see myself with the others even though I've never gotten close to them... And the worst part is every time it happens I wake up crying because you somehow always vanish at the end of it…”

"Yukari..." Makoto couldn't but feel guilty. Her memories weren't lost, they were just locked away, he figured. And yet what he had heard from her, didn't make the news all the more pleasant. She mentioned him disappearing, she could've been referring to the night when they fought Nyx, but what if it wasn't? What if she saw the same thing he saw in the brief moment he sealed Nyx away. The rooftop with them together only for him to slowly close his eyes, never to wake up again...

"Hey, Makoto?" Yukari called out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'm feeling better now, I can still cooking something for us."

"But-" he tried to speak out in protest.

"But nothing, whatever that weird dream was, was probably just that, a weird dream," she interrupted him. She knew he looked after her a lot and she found it endearing, but whatever she just experienced was nothing for him to worry about. Not when she had something more important for her to do at the moment. She saw the worried look on his face again and gave him a reassuring smile to calm him down. "Besides it's Valentine's Day, it wouldn't be right if I didn't contribute my part in it right?"

He didn't agree with her, but he knew better than anyone how stubborn she could be whenever she set herself out to do something. He relented and left her to her own devices and set out to prepare the fireplace in the meantime. However, it still didn't leave him content. For one reason or another Yukari seemed to remember certain things, but only in short bursts before losing those memories again. He began to question whether sealing Nyx was a good thing. He didn't want to think this way, but he wondered if then his memories would've vanished too. At least that way he wouldn't be the only one to remember everything. He shook his head in that instant, he couldn't allow himself to think like that. He fought desperately so that she and the others could live a life without Nyx looming over them.

He slapped himself on both sides of his face before turning his attention to the fireplace. He distracted himself by lighting the fire and setting it to a decent temperature. He moved around one of the couches so that the two of them could sit near the fire and huddle in its warmth.

Everything seemed to be going well so far, in a way, he was proud of himself for being able to pull this off. Initially, he figured it would've been impossible simply because he was never all that great at being affectionate. Sure he had learned somewhat in spending time with Yukari, but sometimes it still felt like it wasn't enough. Not that he was one to so easily reveal his feelings, but when it came to her he couldn't help but feel the need to try harder. Although if she had her complaints she never once showed them, and in truth, she would have by now. Before they were ever a couple she was constantly upset with him over his way of being. He knew now that it wasn't healthy for him to live like that, but back then he just didn't care. Yet for all the mishaps and scares that happened after, it was all worth it to him. His trip down memory lane was suddenly interrupted by a delicious smell that reached him, pulling him closer to the kitchen.

“Something smells good,” he said, his mouth watering with anticipation for the meal she had made.

“It’s just about done. Can you fetch me those plates over there on the counter?”

“Sure thing.”

He moved to get the plates from the counter and handed them to her. As she filled the plates and he saw them filled with a nice spread of rice accompanied along with a bit of salmon and tonkatsu. Next to it was deliciously assorted salad. It was sort of like a bento box, but without the box. He set the two plates near the fireplace. He walked back to the kitchen and waited for her to get ready, before taking her hand guiding her along the way. It was the sort of romantic gesture that she could easily get used to seeing from him. They slowly walked over to the fireplace and made themselves comfortable on the couches Makoto had moved earlier. They ate, talked, and laughed, for the remainder of the afternoon. So many other memories of their time together came out during that moment, some very embarrassing, others were completely unforgettable, Makoto remembered the time at the festival when they both saw fireworks light up the starry night sky. That must've been the first true instance in which they were "close" with one another. Yukari's favorite memory was he saved her from the thugs who robbed her wallet. She did admit that it wasn't okay for her to yell at him that day, but she also admitted that she was happy to see him stay despite her protests. He couldn’t help but feel him smile from seeing her talk so passionately about him. Many other memory trips later, and they found themselves feeling a bit tired and leaned into each other as they napped for a while.

A few hours went by, and by the time Yukari woke up, she had realized Makoto was gone. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She felt a slight panic build-up inside her chest. It was just like her dream she had mentioned earlier, he was suddenly gone. She checked the kitchen, the bedroom, and nothing. It wasn’t until she looked outside the window that she spotted him staring towards the moon in the night sky. She grabbed her jean jacket and went outside to him. 

“Makoto? she called out to him from a distance, getting closer and closer with each step. ”Is something on your mind?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh, Yukari.” he noticed her. “Nothing’s wrong really. I’m just thinking.”

“About?” she asked.

“Do you really want to know? It could be overly sappy, you know,” he teased.

“You act as if we didn’t just spend the entire day together being sappy,” she said, letting out a chuckle or two before holding on to his arm and looking up to him. “ Of course I want to know. What’s on your mind?”

“Do you remember the day we confessed to each other?”

“Of course I do. How could I forget one of the happiest days in my life,” she said with a warm smile.

“Well do you remember what you told me? How whenever we were done with that _thing_ , that we should go somewhere up in the mountains, just the two of us?”

“That ‘thing’? Oh, you mean finals or no wait was it the semester?”

He should’ve known better to try to probe her memories from the dark hour. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but for some reason, she only managed to remember him, ever since the night they defeated Nyx. He looked away trying to hide some disappointment, not in her, but more so himself for not being to preserve the relationships she formed with the others. Yukari noticed him look away and immediately felt like she had something wrong.

“Is that not it?”

“N-no, it was,” he lied, trying to quickly change the subject. “Anyway, that’s why we’re here today. When you told me about doing this, I was ecstatic, even if I didn’t show it. I just had to make sure it was special.”

“I-I see, so you really did all of this for me?” 

“Of course,” he chuckled nervously.

“In that case, why don’t we make it even more special?” Her face became red at the suggestion. “The night’s still young after all.”

“Are you…?”

“Don't ask, just come with me."

She took his hand and guided him back inside the lodge. She made sure to take it slow, walking at a leisurely pace. She led him into the bedroom and Makoto shut the door behind them. They exchanged quiet laughs and giggles as the night went on, before finally losing themselves in their shared yet unspoken desires. The first time was special and they weren't about to let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap, I didn't add the extra tags because I feel that I made it subtle enough towards the end that I don't need them. The chapter that follows this specific one, will not be included in this part, instead, it'll be a separate part out of respect for those who would rather not read smut. It'll be my first attempt at anything like that, so expect SOMETHING to come of it. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the beginning notes, I'm still debating how this is all going to end, and whether or not I decide to make another part with just one chapter or give this a bonus chapter is undetermined yet. I have the endings (yes multiple (depending on how it plays out)) planned out, but I'm conflicted... I guess I should write them regardless and see what you all think in the end. At least that way I'll have a better grasp because as much as I've been with this series since late last year, I think it's still important for you all to have a say in this. Of course, ultimately I will decide what I think is best, but any and all input that is given to me will be considered!
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this much more intimate and softer chapter, and I can't wait to bring this to a close very soon! I hope you have a great day/night and remember to stay safe!


	4. Memories of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day they all promised to reunite. But he wondered if he could continue to hide his impending death from them. At least long enough to not make her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you read that chapter title right. This the final chapter. I got a decent number of requests on the previous chapter, and while I DO appreciate fan input, please know that when I tease or I say things like "oh I don't know, we'll see!" I am only teasing and in no way am I guaranteeing that I will write the story a certain way. That being said, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and the input some of you gave was actually very fun to experiment with, I hope it's noticeable. 
> 
> Also huge thanks to zoso for the special piece featured in this chapter. He worked really hard on it, and I suggest that you give him a follow!  
> Here's a link to his twitter! https://twitter.com/_zoso___
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have for you here, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Tired.

Makoto had been feeling exhausted in recent days. It didn't matter how much sleep he got, or how much energy he exerted, he was just tired. Even now as he sat in his bed with only a bath towel wrapped around his waist as he had just stepped out of the shower, he was still tired. 

It had roughly been over a month since Nyx came and went, and that meant that his time was drawing closer and closer. The others didn't notice his recent lack of energy, and why would they? To them, he was the quiet and distant one, who never left his room. According to them, it was practically a miracle he was even going out with Yukari in the first place. Though in truth he couldn't blame them. When he first arrived last spring, he had given everyone the cold treatment, including her. Couple that with the loss of their memories and it further solidified their view of him.

He was practically alone in this ordeal. Not that he ever truly feared loneliness, but it was hard to not long for relationships he had forged. To go back to living the life he used to live before meeting them, was unimaginable to him now. And even if Yukari was the only one to remember him, and their relationship had continued to bloom, it wasn't enough. Of course, he loved being with her every second he could, but he missed his friends as well. Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka, Akihiko, Junpei, and Ken all of them had something unique to them that he deemed irreplaceable. Even Koromaru held a special place that no other companion animal could match. Yet, despite his feelings, he was still cursed with being the only one to truly remember all of their time together. 

Although he'd be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy the new memories he had made over the previous month. He had gotten to spend more time than usual with Yukari. There was no Dark Hour, Tartarus, or Nyx that threatened their peaceful days anymore. And then he got to fully know Yukari that night on Valentine's Day. He could never forget that night even if he tried. But no matter how much he told himself he wouldn't forget, the timer on his life continued ticking with every waking moment. 

He turned his attention to the calendar on his wall to see today's date. It read March 5th, it was graduation day. He remembered the promise they all made to see each other again today. Yet a part of him didn't want them to remember, Yukari of all people especially. He made it his mission to make sure that she smiled up until his very last breath. He didn't want to leave seeing her cry, she didn't deserve that, no one did. 

A knock sounded on his door, taking him out of his thoughts. He figured that everyone had left for the ceremony by now, but when he looked at his clock again, there was still roughly an hour to go before it began. He grabbed a nearby shirt and a pair of workout shorts before making his way slowly to the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted by his girlfriend. 

"Ready for the graduation? Our senpai's already left earlier this morning and the other three just left in a hurry,” she said inching closer to him. “You know, we could catch some alone time before then," a devious smile formed on her lips as she stole a quick kiss.

However, something was off, he hadn't reciprocated it. Normally, he would kiss her back, but his lips remained unmoving. "Hey is something wrong? Was that too much?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't," he yawned tiredly. "I'm sorry I just feel very tired still, I don't know what's gotten into me recently," he feigned ignorance, knowing full well what he was hiding from her.

"Are you sure? You've been like this for the past couple of days. I've been growing more and more worried about you, you know?" Her face filled with concern at every dismissal he gave her. She wanted to believe him, but something just didn't feel right. It felt like she was forgetting something important. 

He saw her tremble and did his best to comfort her. "I promise, I'm fine," he beamed her a smile. "I'll catch up with you at the ceremony, alright?"

She relaxed feeling his hand on her shoulder, she had to believe in him. After all, she wouldn't be a good girlfriend if she didn't trust him. Everything was going to be fine, she just had to relax and listen to him.

"If you say so," she sighed, before curling her lips into a smile. "But, before I go…" she tip-toed up to him and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened as their lips connected, however, this time he allowed himself to relax into the kiss. "I'll see you at the ceremony then~," she said, parting her lips as she created a bit of space between them. 

"Yeah, I'll be there."

She left without another word and closed the door behind her. Makoto moved to his bed and changed out of his shorts into his usual school attire. Today was a big day, after all, he couldn't afford to miss out on his senpai's graduation. Even if they didn't remember him, he still wanted to be there for them. As he was putting his pants on and buckling his belt, he suddenly heard another knock on the door.

"Coming," he said.

The knock came again, this time with more urgency than the last. Again the knocks came faster and faster, to the point where he was slightly annoyed while simultaneously bewildered. He wondered what the sudden rush was for. He moved towards the door ready to tell off whoever it was.

"Alright, I heard you the first time, I said I was coming-" he stopped himself as he saw the person in front of him. "A-Aigis?"

"I remember everything now… I remember you and Yukari-san, and everyone, but..." she started, a sad smile forming on her lips, her hand hovering over her chest. “But everyone seems to have forgotten, and somehow only I remember.”

Did he hear her right? Did she really remember him, and the others? It had to be his imagination. No one had remembered him, so how, how could she suddenly know who he was again. It didn't make any sense. And yet what she said next left no questions in his mind. She truly did remember.

"That day, we fought Nyx, and you ascended into that void. Yukari cried out to you, begging you not to go, and you still left,” tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she recalled the painful memory of almost losing her most precious friend. “I wondered if she remembered anything since she was still close to you, but I soon realized that wasn’t the case... I’ve been trying to approach you the past few days, but I could see that you were always silent almost as if you didn’t want to be here…”

“That’s not true,” he interrupted his android friend, he didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions. “I just… I just didn’t want to tell anyone about it…”

“About what?” she asked, giving him a look of suspicion. “Makoto-san, you’re hiding something, aren’t you? I can tell by the way humans make that strained face whenever they are confronted with the truth.”

Dammit, she really had grown more human-like in the months since she frequented his and their friend’s company. It didn’t matter what he said now, she would easily be able to discern the truth from reading his emotions alone. He hated himself for making it so obvious. He knew that this would’ve happened eventually, but he was hoping that he would die first before it ever came to pass… 

“Aigis, you’re right I am hiding something…” he looked down in an attempt to mask the tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

“I’m not sure I understand Makoto-san, what are you hiding?” 

“What I’m about to tell you… you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, not even Yukari, especially her! She doesn’t deserve to know this…” 

“Why not?” she questioned him.

“Because I said so!” he yelled, the tears he was holding back poured like a water basin as he lifted his head out of frustration. He didn’t mean to yell at her, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Yukari knowing this, he just couldn’t imagine the look on her face if she found out. “I’m sorry… just please promise you won’t say a word.”

She nodded, albeit a bit frightened by his demeanor. She didn’t have a human heart like him, but she began to feel a sense of uneasiness as the air surrounding them grew thinner. It wasn’t like him to break down so easily in front of her or anyone for that matter. Even when Yukari was hospitalized he had panicked, but he never once broke down like how he had right now in front of her. She looked at him and saw his lips trembling, whatever he was about to tell her couldn’t be something she wanted to know, but she listened anyway.

“Aigis… I’m dying…” he finally said. 

The room fell silent, as her face became riddled in shock and horror simultaneously. She put a hand over her chest as she felt like she was being crushed under the weight of the sudden revelation.

“What do you mean you are 'dying'? From what?! How?!" She scanned his body for signs of illness. Her scanners couldn't detect any abnormalities in his body, by all accounts he seemed healthy. "There isn't anything wrong with you Makoto-san! How can you possibly be dying?!"

"Remember when I confronted Nyx on my own? During that battle, I traded my life so that you, Yukari, and the others could live." His voice fell quiet, he didn't bother looking at his friend in the eyes. He knew she most likely was judging him, or so he thought.

Aigis continued to look at him in disbelief, she couldn't accept this. If anyone should've paid the price of death it should've been her she thought. After all, she could be rebuilt, but Makoto… once he died that was it, there was no rebuilding him. Not to mention that she had to hide this from Yukari as well. But could she do it? She did promise Makoto that she wouldn't, but was that really the best decision? No, she couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it.

"I-I can't keep this a secret…" she rejected his plea, raising her voice against him. " It isn't fair to her! You’re only going to hurt Yukari-san more! I may be a machine, but even I know that that is the only logical conclusion!” she reprimanded him, hoping to knock some sense into him.

“You think I don’t know that?" He scoffed at her and gave her an annoyed look. "She’ll probably be hurt regardless, but I don’t want her to dread losing me with whatever time I have left Aigis! I don’t want to leave knowing that I made her suffer, I just want her to be happy…” 

“Makoto-san I thought you weren’t selfish, but maybe I was wrong. You sound just like how Ryoji-kun did when he begged you to kill him. Why didn’t you do it then, if you really do care about Yukari’s happiness as you claim? Are you saying that our happiness didn’t matter then?”

She hit him right where it hurt most. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as each of her words stung with the cold hard truth. He was being a coward, but of all the times he could’ve been one, this one time had to be justified no matter what. 

“So what? Did you already forget that you too begged me to kill him, for ‘our happiness’?” he hissed at her.

“And I was wrong wasn’t I? I learned that believing in everyone and understanding their feelings would lead me to the true answer. I learned that through you! You taught me how to live! I may have been devoid of feelings back then, but because of you I now know what it means to feel! Life is special Makoto-san, and I’m not letting you break her heart this way!” she paused again, this time allowing herself to recollect her thoughts. “Did you ever consider that telling her might have been the key to ensuring your survival?” 

“Don’t be stupid Aigis, how is telling her that I’m dying going to save me?! Answer me! You said it yourself you're a machine, you wouldn't get it!” he yelled again. His frustration had reached its melting point. He couldn’t be his calm usual self anymore, not after this.

She didn’t reply anymore. She walked up to him and before he could even register what she was going to do, he felt cold metal slap the side of his face with an intense force. The shock from the hit sent him back as he tried to maintain his footing. When he looked at her, she saw that her eyes were hidden underneath her blonde hair. She was frowning intensely, but he couldn’t tell what she was about to do.

Aigis didn't want to hit him, but he left her no choice. She admired her friend for attempting to carry this burden, but he had to realize that he was causing more harm than good right now to the point where now he was insulting her. When she finally did look at him, she walked over to him and began to rub the spot where she had hit him. 

“I don’t know if what I said is a remote possibility, but I do know that you can’t do that to Yukari-san," she said in a soft tone. "She cares for you a lot you know? Even before she had forgotten her memories she confessed to me that she had fallen for a guy like you. At the time I didn’t know what the expression meant. I thought she was insulting you somehow, but as I saw you two grow closer and closer into a couple, it finally made sense,” she looked at him directly in the eyes, beaming a bright smile. “She loves you Makoto-san, and she would rather die first than allow you to die. So please won’t you tell her?”

He fell quiet for a moment. It was true that he was still unsure of whether or not telling her was the best idea. He hoped that maybe some way what Aigis had said would allow him to survive. It was mainly wishful thinking on his part, but after everything he had been through, it wouldn’t hurt to try now would it? Even if it was such a ridiculous thought, maybe just maybe Aigis was right.

“Fine, you win. I’ll tell her,” he said reluctantly.

Aigis’s face relaxed more as her eyes became half-lidded with an even bigger smile than before. She looked to the calendar in his room and noticed the date on it. Just as he had noticed earlier it was indeed March 5th, the day they all promised to see each other again. An idea came to her just then, if it was March 5th and she managed to remember, something similar could happen to her friends. But as she looked at the clock she had noticed that nearly an hour had passed since she arrived in his room. 

“Say Makoto-san? Graduation’s today, isn’t it? I’m sorry it looks like we wasted too much time already. The ceremony has already begun…”

“I was supposed to meet Yukari there…” He was ashamed of himself, if he hadn’t wasted the time being such a fool, he would’ve made it on time. He was going to get an earful from her later no matter what he did now. 

Aigis could sense the young teen’s distress and immediately spoke up to help him relax. “The weather is nice outside… Today’s the day of our promise remember? Why don’t we go to the rooftop and wait for them there?”

Makoto nodded. The pair of friends left his room and headed towards the school. His mind and heart still weighed heavily, but he knew what he had to do now. No matter what, he was going to tell her, he just had too.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with gossiping students as they each took their seats. More and more students filled the rows and as Yukari saw each one come in right after the other, she never saw Makoto. She found it strange, he promised her that he would catch up with her, but he had yet to arrive. Still, she kept looking towards the entrance hoping that she'd eventually spot the familiar blue-haired teen she had come to know. But as the last of the students were let in, the doors were shut. He didn’t make it after all, and again this strange feeling sat in her heart. It ached intensely, partially because he didn’t make it, but there was something else to it. Just like how she had noticed him acting rather distant, she felt that she was forgetting something very important to her. 

And then a brief flash hit her. The auditorium became a strange stone platform surrounded by a ring of statues. The sky was shrouded in dark clouds, she looked around her surroundings until she spotted a grey eyeless monster, and in front of it stood Makoto. He was beaten heavily, but something strange was happening. He was just standing there as the monster’s claws wrapped themselves around him and took him away. She tried running after him, calling out his name, but he didn’t respond. He looked almost lifeless in its grasp before he faded away. She yelled demanding that it give him back, but then suddenly she felt a voice call out to her

“Yuka… tan…” it said. “Hey! Yuka-tan!” it whispered.

When she turned to meet the voice she saw that Junpei had been tapping on her shoulder from a seat above. She then looked around herself and saw that she was still in the auditorium. No one seemed to pay attention to her screams it seemed, but that monster and stone platform were also gone. 

“It all felt so real though…” she said to herself

“Geez, sleeping on graduation day? That’s strange even for you Yuka-tan, and you’re talking to yourself? What’s gotten into you?” Junpei laughed quietly to not draw the teacher’s attention.

“Wait, I was asleep? But I was only looking at the entrance and students coming in a second ago.”

“Uhh dude, that was over thirty minutes ago, you knocked out almost after that. I know these things can be pretty lame, but you gotta at least give some attention to our senpai,” he said.

“Oh shut up! Like you even care about what happens to other people. You don’t even know them,” she scoffed, crossing her arms together.

“Settle down you two! The ceremony is still ongoing!” A teacher called out to the pair.

Yukari felt embarrassed as she was called out for Junpei’s shenanigans. She didn’t deserve this, she should’ve just ignored him from the start. Still what he had said earlier left her puzzled. When exactly or better yet how exactly had she fallen asleep so suddenly. The last thing she remembered doing was looking for Makoto to arrive, and he never did. After that, she remembered looking away in disappointment, and then that flash had struck. None of it made sense the more she thought about it. And what was that grey creature taking Makoto away? That couldn’t have been real because the sky was dark then, but when she looked up towards the windows, the sky was a clear blue. Whatever she had seen was too difficult for her to understand. It just didn’t make any sense no matter how much she tried to think about it. 

And still that feeling in her heart had not subsided. Just what was she forgetting, was she supposed to do something today? Truthfully, she didn’t know, all she did know was that graduation was today. She wondered, would Junpei happen to know? She doubted it, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, she had to ask him.

“Hey, Junpei,” she whispered to him.

Junpei pretended not to notice out of fear of getting caught again. It only served to annoy Yukari because she knew him better than that. 

“Oh come on. Junpei!”

He caved in and finally addressed her, “What is it? Make it quick, I don’t want to get yelled at again.”

“Finally. Anyway, is it just me or have you felt anything strange recently? Like something else was supposed to happen today.”

Junpei put a hand up to his chin and pondered for a moment. The question was weird especially since it came from Yukari. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to feel the same way. Similar flashes hit him in that instance, however, they were much quicker than Yukari’s and didn’t force him into a deep sleep. They were of a girl with long beautiful red hair. She wore a white long dress and had a strange headpiece on her. But the most prominent feature was the smile on her face, it enamored him. 

“Chi-Chidori?” he whispered to himself.

“Chidori? Who’s that?” she asked, bewildered by his sudden mention of an oddly familiar name.

“I-I don’t know… B-but I think you’re right, it’s almost as if we were supposed to remember something. But whatever it is, I can’t seem to remember…” Junpei looked away for a second before noticing the empty seat next to Yukari. “Hey, where’s your boyfriend? I thought you two walk to school together.”

“I don’t know. He said he was going to catch up with me later, but he’s not here… A-anyway, that’s not the issue right now. So you DO feel like we’re supposed to remember something right?” 

Before Junpei could answer the teacher warned them again of their disruptive behavior. “If you two keep this up, we’ll be forced to contact the principal! Please stay quiet and listen to the ceremony.”

Yukari and Junpei bowed in their seats and apologized. They gave each other the signal that this would have to be continued later. Yukari looked towards the center stage and noticed a class representative giving their speech. It was the same drabble every student would come up with, but she had to put up with it if she was to talk to Junpei later. The ceremony went on and eventually, the principal announced the final speech. It was from the valedictorian, her senpai - Mitsuru Kirijo.

The crowd gave quiet applause as the red-haired student made her way to the platform. She stood in front of the crowd and addressed them. 

“Thank you.” The applause died down as she started her speech. “This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing the opportunity while you had the chance… Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this… As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly… He unexpectedly passed away due to sudden illness... “ She paused for a second. Something about the statement didn’t make sense to her. “Sudden illness…?” 

The more Mitsuru thought about it the less it made sense. She knew her father was perfectly healthy then. And then it clicked, she remembered how she felt when she lost him. Before she could continue the students made a sudden uproar, saying that it was rare for her to stumble during her speeches. 

Akihiko looked at her in confusion. Fuuka who was sitting next to him did the same and before everyone else knew it bright sunlight filled the room, blinding them temporarily. When it finally faded away Yukari felt a single tear run down her face. She finally remembered, that monster she had seen in that strange vision mere minutes ago, Makoto standing up to fight for them. It all made sense, the Dark Hour, her persona, and Nyx. Her body began to act on its own and before she knew it, she was running. She ran up the halls and slammed the auditorium doors open. Everyone looked at her in surprise as the teachers yelled at her demanding that she come back. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Junpei suddenly remembered too and looked towards where Yukari had runoff. 

“Akihiko, go make sure that Ken makes it to the roof!” Mitsuru called to her most trusted partner.

“Kay, I’ll leave the rest to you then, Mitsuru.” 

The room fell into a frenzy as they all suddenly sprang from their seats and chased after Yukari, they were going to see their friend, the friend they had shamelessly ignored. But everything was going to be okay because they finally remembered him.

* * *

Yukari was running through the halls. She had only one thing on her mind, and that to apologize to Makoto. 

_“I don’t know how, but I swear, I’ll make it up to you!”_ she thought to herself as she was running.

It finally made sense to her why he hadn’t shown up to the ceremony, he was waiting for her. She turned the corner of the hall and raced up the stairs. Staircase by staircase, she kept going no matter how much her legs burned from the constant climbing. By the time it was all over she had finally reached the metal door leading to the rooftop. She burst the door open and as the blinding light from the sun outside came in, she still looked ahead, determined to see him again.

She saw Aigis and Makoto standing near one of the rails as they conversed with each other. Aigis was quick to notice Yukari and then looked to Makoto.

“I’ll leave you two alone then. Don’t forget about telling her,” she said.

He nodded. Aigis was content and made her way towards Yukari, “Go on. He’s waiting for you, Yukari-san.” She passed by her as she left the roof and went back into the school. 

“Hey you,” Makoto called out to Yukari.

“Hey, you yourself…” she replied, catching her breath slowly as she moved closer to him.

Makoto did the same too and tried to reach her halfway. However, as he walked he felt his body become weaker and weaker. He stumbled for a moment trying to keep himself standing. It proved to be too much for him and he felt his legs given as he fell onto his knees. _"You're kidding me. Of all the times that you could have given up on me, why now,"_ he told himself internally, he hadn't expected his time to end so suddenly. Yukari immediately ran up to him and kneeled in front of him.

“H-hey! What’s wrong?!” she said as she held him steady.

“S-sorry, I think I’m still tired is all, but I’ll be okay don’t worry about me,” he waved off her concern once again as he continued to feign ignorance.

“H-how can I not worry about you when I finally remember everything…” her voice broke into soft tremors, letting tears fall down her face. “I remember everything, Makoto. And their not just some made-up memories anymore. I remember what truly happened that night when we all fought Nyx, I remember Mitsuru, Aigis, and the others. But most importantly I remember you.”

 _Dammit._ It seemed like fate was set on toying with him again. He had hoped that he could tell her the news of his impending death without her previous memories, but that wasn’t going to happen anymore. However, before he could muster the courage to tell her the truth, he wondered what she meant by remembering him. In the past month, since they fought Nyx, she never forgot about him to his knowledge. What could she have possibly meant by that?

“But Yukari, you never forgot me, I don’t understand.”

“You’re wrong,” she said, pressing her forehead against his. “I forgot what you really meant to me Makoto. We weren’t just boyfriend and girlfriend… You’re much, much more important to me than that… You changed my life, everything we fought for through the good and bad, you still helped me be who I am today. I don’t think it’s acceptable that I forgot that… I can’t forgive myself… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry....!” she moved her head to his shoulder as she began crying into his shirt. 

“Yukari... “

He felt her tears as he took her into a tight embrace. He hadn’t realized just how much he had lost from her. Sure their love never died out, but the reason for its existence had been forgotten even by him. He felt how she shook in his arms, and yet he felt complete for once even now through the sobs. Even if it wasn’t going to be for that much longer this is how things should be, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Yukari eventually calmed down and pulled away. She noticed how tired he looked and offered him a helping hand as she helped him stand up. Her skin was so soft and her smile filled him with so much warmth. They walked towards a nearby bench and made themselves comfortable on the stony surface.

“You look tired… Why don’t you rest for now? The others will be here soon,” she offered as she padded her lap for him to rest his head.

He did so without hesitation and he felt the warmth of the sun on his face, along with the gentle breeze of spring. He saw cherry blossom petals ride in the wind in a circular motion. It was peaceful. He felt her fingers run through his thick blue hair as they traced patterns along his scalp. Deep down he didn’t want to let go but having her next to him right now at this moment helped him relax more than she realized. And yet he still had to tell her, he promised Aigis he would, even if it didn’t amount to anything at least he wouldn’t be lying to her anymore. But when he looked up to see her, he noticed that she was crying again.

“Hey, don’t cry, I haven’t even said anything yet,” he laughed softly.

“I’m not trying to… I just can’t seem to stop crying, I guess I’m just so happy!”

“Yukari, I…”

Before he could say anything the sound of various footsteps interrupted him. He could hear Aigis trying to hold everyone back, but ultimately they all won through made it just in time to see him. It brought a chuckle out of him as they stood there looking at him from a distance. 

“The others came!” Yukari said out loud, barely containing her enthusiasm. 

He looked at her and saw her smile again, the more and more he delayed in telling her the truth the harder it became to for him to say it. And then he suddenly felt a stronger breeze blow-by where his friends stood. He looked at them again and noticed a familiar man dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and his signature yellow scarf standing beside them. It was Ryoji, yet something was different about him, he too was smiling, but his bright blue eyes said something else. Before he could discern what his look meant, he put a finger up to his mouth. Makoto was initially confused, but he ultimately understood. Ryoji was telling him to not tell her, no matter what. 

He looked up to Yukari one last time. He raised his hand motioning to her lean in closer. She listened and before she knew it Makoto kissed her one last time. She was surprised to see him be the one to initiate the kiss, but she relished in it all the same. Their soft lips felt so warm and tender almost like when they had their first kiss all those months ago. When they finally parted she could see that he had finally begun to cry as well. 

“What was that for?” she giggled.

“I just wanted to remember what your lips felt like again,” he said, his eyes began to feel heavier with each passing second. "But I'm glad you're here now, you know? I don't think this would be as easy without you."

"You say that like you're leaving, haha," she giggled, as she placed a hand on his chest. “I'll love you forever, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know." He smiled. "I love you too, Yukari,” he spoke softly, closing his eyes.

She rested her hand in his hair again and took a moment to up towards the sky and appreciate the beautiful view. She was finally able to enjoy their first truly free day since they met. She looked at him again and noticed that he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She wondered if he was enjoying this day just as much as she was. She was still crying herself, but it just felt so right to do so.

Now that spring was coming, she couldn't wait to start the new year with _him._

"I'll be by your side, I promise."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu  
> wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo"
> 
> Oh! Sorry I got a little carried away there with my favorite song in this franchise. I have a few updates concerning this chapter and the next. Yeah, you read that right I said next chapter. This is the ending of this story, however, I recently began to think "what if there was another ending?" And well as you can see that's what the next chapter will be. Whether it's a happy or sad one is up to you to read and judge, but know that I'm basically making it so YOU can choose which ending you prefer more. For me personally the story ends here, but I still want to please as many readers as I can. I don't think I'll be doing something like this again because this was really a last-minute choice, and I feel that affects the type of writing that I put out. Regardless, I'm excited to deliver another "final" chapter very soon, I think you'll all enjoy it, as I'm going to include some characters that didn't get a decent amount of attention. 
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are welcome. You might have noticed that I turned on comment moderation, note that it isn't meant to weed out negative reviews. This is solely to prevent let's say time-wasters from posting their "tasteful reviews." I've always been open to criticism and that isn't about to change. So just because I have moderation enabled, please do not be afraid to comment. In fact, I encourage you to do so at your own comfort/pace. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. I hope you stay tuned for the 2nd finale, have a good day/night. See ya!


	5. Please Don't Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are difficult to make, but what if someone was there to guide you through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is that other ending I mentioned. This is definitely the last chapter I'll post for this series, but I want to update you all on what I have next in-store. However, It'll be in the endnotes, sorry it's a little cheeky, but you didn't come here just to see me talk, at least I hope you didn't. :p
> 
> Anyway, I do have a piece that was made for once again by the super talented And, a while ago. I meant to use it much sooner, but I ended up getting and busy, and well you know the rest.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you like this chapter! See you at the end!

Makoto opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. He sat up and noticed that he had been laying down on a large tree stump. He figured he was in a forest of sorts with tall trees covering the area in a lush green scenery. He could hear birds chirp in the distance along with the sound of water running down a stream. It was peaceful and quiet which was a stark difference to the bustling noise and grey color of the city. 

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice called out to him from behind.

He was startled and turned to meet the stranger. Except he was no stranger, Makoto immediately recognized the figure standing just a few feet away from the tree stump he found himself on. It was Ryoji, he was still dressed in usual clothing accompanied by his signature yellow scarf.

"Ryoji…?"

"In the flesh. Or better yet spiritually? I suppose it doesn't matter," he laughed casually. "You look surprised. Did you already forget when I visited you on the rooftop?"

"Rooftop?" Makoto asked. "Oh, that's right…"

The rooftop, the place he had spent his final moments with Yukari. He remembered the warmth of her arms as she held him tightly. The feeling of regret weighed heavily on his mind, as he now remembered that he hadn't told her that he was going to die. Ryoji had shown up the last minute to prevent him from doing so, and he was at peace, but the more he thought about it; the more he questioned whether it was truly the best decision. 

Not only did he break his promise to Aigis, but he most certainly broke every promise of wanting to be with Yukari. He failed her, and now she most likely hated him. Why would she mourn the liar who hid his death from her in the first place? 

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Ryoji asked suddenly, drawing Makoto's attention to him.

"Yeah… Although she probably hates me for lying to her…" he cast his eyes downward in shame.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Come with me, I have to show you something," Ryoji said as he motioned towards the blue-haired teen to follow him deeper into the forest. 

Makoto hesitated for a moment. He wondered what Ryoji meant by his words. For all, he knew he left her filled with a hopeful empty promise of staying with her. He knew how much she despised people just walking out on her for seemingly no reason. And now there was no way of telling her just why he had to die. 

"Are you going to stand there? Come on, that thing I have to show you isn't going to be here forever!" he shouted from a distance.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry… hold up I'm coming!"

The blue-haired teen followed Ryoji along a straight path that was covered by large trees blocking out the sunlight. Ryoji had gone quiet, only wearing an oddly peaceful smile as they got closer to their destination. He wondered where they were headed. All he could see was that the path seemingly extended farther out as they continued their walk. A bright light waited at the end of it. Makoto wondered just what this thing was that Ryoji wanted to show him.

By the time they reached it, he had his answer. There was a large golden door to his left and a seemingly never-ending red steel bared-fence to his right. He looked to Ryoji who was only looking at him with complete curiosity.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't asked what this place is, or why I'm even here."

"Well I'm dead, aren't I? Isn't this like some sort of afterlife or something?" Makoto said flatly.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you haven't questioned anything because you think you're dead…?" Ryoji couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He knew Makoto was unique, but even still the young teen managed to surprise him all the same. "Huh. You really are unique I guess. But regardless no, you are not dead. You're still alive actually, well partially."

"W-what did you say?" He said in shock.

"Seriously? That surprised you?" Ryoji sighed. "Anyway, let me start by telling you what this place is. This is Tartarus, or rather what Tartarus actually looked like before it assumed the form of the tower."

"I-I don't understand, what does that have to do with me being alive supposedly?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say that because you sealed away Nyx, this place was restored to its natural state. However, there are two things left that don't belong here… Those things are this door on your left and red fence to your right. You have to choose which to pass through one if this place is to be completely restored. If you choose the door you'll surrender yourself to Nyx, and prevent The Fall from ever happening. But if you choose the fence you may get the chance to live, however, it could provoke Nyx into taking it out on humanity-"

"Then I choose the door," Makoto said, interrupting him. 

"Are you sure? You realize that you still have some time to choose, right?" Ryoji looked at him with concern. "You know she's suffering right now right? She's praying that you come back to her right now as we speak."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Take a look over there." Ryoji pointed to the red fence. 

Curious Makoto walked over to the red fence. As he approached the tall barricade he noticed the other side of it beginning to morph. When the image before him finally settled he saw himself lying on his bed in his room. He saw Yukari come into his room as she sat next to him. 

"The doctors said that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you… They said that there wasn't any trace of an illness, but that somehow you are dying…" Yukari's voice broke. "T-they're wrong, they have to be! Please Makoto, you have to prove them wrong, I don't want you to go…"

"N-no, she shouldn't be crying! Ryoji, tell me this isn't real!" he yelled at him.

"Unfortunately, it is." Ryoji looked down, putting his hand to his chest. "It's been a week since you fell asleep on that rooftop, your friends thought you were tired, but when they realized you weren't waking up they panicked. Mitsuru, however, figured it had something to do with Nyx and myself, so she arranged for doctors to see you in secret. Ever since, you've been hanging in between a state of life and death."

"So a coma?" He asked.

"Not exactly, but if it's much easier to understand than yes."

Makoto looked at the image in front of him again as he gripped the red steel bars in anger. He wasn't angry at his circumstances, he knew what the choice he made meant. But he was angry at himself for hurting her, for making her believe that he would be there with her. He thought it would've been enough to just make her smile every day, but he was incredibly wrong about that. It didn't matter how happy he made her if ultimately he was going to shatter all those moments with his death. 

Still, he knew now that being selfish and choosing to be with Yukari would only lead to everyone's death at the hands of Nyx. Even if the process wasn't immediate, he would still have to dread the day she returned. And there was no guarantee that they could defeat her a second time, after all, he had to surrender his life in order to win. He backed away from the fence and looked towards Ryoji.

"I, I-I choose the door… I can't risk all of their lives for my own, Ryoji." He spoke in a lower tone.

Ryoji couldn't help but chuckle at how serious Makoto looked right now.

"What's so funny?" He looked at Ryoji with an annoyed look.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't believe how resolute you are when you didn't even let me finish," He continued to laugh at the blue-haired teen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What if I told you there was another way? A way where you get to go to her and not worry about Nyx?" Ryoji smiled at him.

"I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

"Man you're so dense sometimes. He's saying that he'll take your place, dumbass," A voice called out from behind them. 

Makoto turned to meet the voice and he instantly recognized the person dressed in a very familiar red trench coat. He was standing near a tree with his hands burrowed inside the coat. 

"S-Shinjiro-senpai?" Makoto looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah it's me, I'm a ghost or something like that, but that's not what's important right now," Shinjiro said as he walked closer to the blue-haired teen. "You need to go see her and make her smile again."

"But… Nyx."

Shinjiro didn't bother reasoning with Makoto and instead punched him across his face. The hit sent Makoto to the ground almost instantly. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Makoto yelled at Shinjiro, gripping the side of his face.

"Didn't you hear me? I just told you that Ryoji over there will take your place and that you have to go to Yukari," Shinjiro spoke in an annoyed voice.

Ryoji let out a sigh, "Well I was hoping it wouldn't involve any violence, but he's right Makoto. I can take your place, and before you ask how, it's because of the human part of me that exists now. Because I spent so much time inside you, I gained a piece of your soul and made it my own."

"I can't let you do that though! I made the choice to die, why should someone else have to pay for it?!" Makoto raised his voice against Ryoji.

"You are one stubborn son of a bitch, you know that?" Shinjiro spoke out. 

"That's enough, Shinjiro!" Ryoji's voice suddenly got louder. "Makoto, look the reason I am doing this is that I want you to live happily. You obviously want the same, but you think that sealing away yourself with Nyx is more important for the rest of humanity. So to that extent, you'll sacrifice your happiness so that others may live. But I'm here to tell you that it doesn't have to be that way because I can offer myself. And if it's of any comfort, I wasn't supposed to be human anyway, but because I am now, I have the chance to stop Nyx and an even greater threat than her." Ryoji paused for a second, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Look, you want to be happy with Yukari, don't you? Then go do that, she's waiting for you. All you have to do is pass through that fence and you'll be back there."

"Yes, of course, I want to be with her but-"

"No, no more 'buts' it's okay, haha," Ryoji laughed. "Just go, I promise Nyx won't ever threaten your world again. And if it's because of me don't, I will one day be reborn and who knows, we'll probably meet again in another life." Ryoji smiled at him happily.

It was the first genuine smile Makoto had ever witnessed that didn't have an underlying meaning from him. Makoto would have preferred to sacrifice himself, but it seems that no matter what he chose Ryoji wasn't going to let him. In a way, it was Ryoji paying his debt to him and his friends for tormenting them during December. Makoto didn't see it like that, but he figured that Ryoji might have seen it that way. Regardless, he still couldn't help but wonder what would become of Shinjiro now.

"Hey, Shinjiro-senpai, what about you?" Makoto asked.

"What about me?" He gave Makoto a confused look.

"Can't you come back with me and return to life?"

"No, the ship has long sailed. I died protecting Ken, and I don't think I would've had it any other way," he chucked. "Besides, someone needs to watch Aki and prevent him from messing up constantly."

"I suppose so," he said calmly. 

Makoto wondered how many times he would have to experience the feeling of being at peace until he was finally at peace with himself and his decisions. He shook his head and looked to Ryoji who had already opened the door and was stepping inside.

"Hey, Ryoji." 

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"Thank you," Makoto said.

Ryoji smiled and waved a hand as he disappeared into the void of the door. It was a bit sad for Makoto, but he knew he would get to see him again someday. He was given his second chance at life and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. He walked towards the fence and was beginning to phase through it when he heard Shinjiro reach out to him one last time.

"Hey, Yuki. Make sure that Aki finally asks Mitsuru-san out. I swear it's so painful to look at that guy sometimes," Shinjiro laughed. "That guy probably reads all those dating advice magazines, but does nothing with them, but yeah tell him to pull the trigger already." 

"Yeah, I will." Makoto smiled.

He saw Shinjiro wave goodbye as he disappeared into the forest, slowly fading away. Makoto stepped through the large barrier and a bright light blinded him before his vision faded entirely to black. He was finally going home - this time permanently.

* * *

"Yuka-tan… hey, it's been hours already you should get some sleep while you can," Junpei said quietly.

"No, I can't… W-what, what if he dies while I'm in my room… I-I can't leave him…" she cried, her eyes were a deep red from the tears that stung her face.

She had practically been crying and praying all day that Makoto would wake up eventually. But it seemed that no matter what she tried he remained fast asleep. She wanted to know why this was happening, it just wasn't fair to her or him. They fought together so that they could finally live happily together, but no matter what fate seemed intent on ruining those chances. 

"Hey Junpei, do you think that if I died right now, that I would be with him?" 

"Don't say that! You know that taking your life isn't the answer!" he yelled at her.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! No matter what every single time something goes well it always means something worse is coming! And this time it's his death! So how Junpei, why isn't dying the answer to it, TELL ME!" She screamed in anger. 

Junpei only felt himself getting angrier with her outburst, but he had to relax. He too didn't want his best friend to die, and he knew what it felt like to lose the one you loved. And even if it was for a short time, he still knew exactly what she was going through. 

"Yukari, listen to me," he said, placing his arms on her shoulders. "He's going to make it, you just have to keep believing in him. He's never failed us and that isn't about to change. He's stronger than this, I just know it."

"That's easy for you to say, you got lucky and Chidori came back to life, but I didn't do what you did for her, I forgot about why he was important to me, Junpei. I-I didn't save him…" she receded into him as he held her tightly. 

Junpei didn't know what else to say, other than that his friend needed him right now. Anyone could do what he was doing right now, but he was the only one with her at the moment. 

Aigis stood outside the room as she heard the two talk amongst themselves. She felt guilty for keeping Makoto's secret after he failed to tell her. She wasn't angry with Makoto for not telling her, after all, what she asked wasn't something that could be done on a whim. Regardless, she still felt responsible and felt like she needed to take action. She walked inside to find the two friends still in their embrace. 

"Yukari-san. There's something I need to tell you," she started. "It's about Makoto-san."

"Oh, Aigis… I didn't see you come in." Yukari pulled away from Junpei and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but what is it? Is it news from the doctors?"

Aigis shook her head to her disappointment. "N-no, it's a bit more personal a-and I think I should tell you."

"W-well what is it then?" Yukari sounded more nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what Aigis was about to say, but whatever it was it had to be better than what she was looking at right now. 

"M-Makoto-san h-he…" Aigis hesitated. She wasn't sure anymore if telling her the truth would anything, but bring her more misery. She mulled over her words, but before she could say anything she noticed something had moved behind Yukari. She put her hands to her mouth as tears began to stream down her face from sheer disbelief. "He's alive."

"What?" Yukari looked at the android confused. 

Before she could say another word, Aigis pointed her finger behind Yukari. She turned around and saw him - Makoto was sitting up and smiling at her.

"It's been a while," he said softly.

Yukari didn't think it was possible for her to cry more than she already had, but she couldn't control the waterfall that flowed out. She jumped on to his bed and hugged him tightly. 

"You're so damn stupid! Of course, it's been a while! I seriously thought I lost you again!" she said, sobbing into his shirt. "Don't you ever do that again! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry, I swear I only wanted you to smile." He felt himself cry as well as he held her in his arms. 

He looked out the window, and then his two friends, smiling happily at him. He couldn't believe that he was this close to throwing away the life they all fought for. But he reminded himself that he had Ryoji to thank for this in the end. If it wasn't for him he most surely would have died in the coming days. But now he didn't have to worry anymore, he was saved after all, and now he could truly dedicate himself to making Yukari smile forever. It's the only thing he saw worth doing anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mutual suggested that the song "My Testimony" from the movies would work well with this type of scene and well I can definitely agree with that! There's just something with that song that would make moments like these that much more special. (Can't say the same for everyone, but I hope the feelings resonated with you!)
> 
> Anyway, about what I have planned next. I'm thinking of revisiting canon again but in a much more different way. I don't want to give away too many details, but let's just say that it'll be through Yukari's POV. This will be a long fic and it'll most likely be updated as sporadically as this entire series has been. Don't know how good of a thing that is, but if you're willing to stick with me for another year and a half, then welcome abroad! In between that project though, I do have a P3 and P5 cross over in mind, it is a one-shot and it'll involve ShuYuka, but the other one well let's just say that if you have been following my P5 stuff, it'll be super obvious as to which ship I'm referring to. And besides that, there's ShuYuka week as well (Yes hi! I'm the lead mod behind that, but there many more talented and kind people helping me manage it. So in short, there's still a lot of ShuYuka content from me coming because dammit this ship needs way more representation than it gets! (Hopefully, my writing can show it, we'll see!)
> 
> I think that's all I have to share for now, so I hope this series meant something to you if you've been following it since last year. It's meant a lot to me, and I'm very happy I managed to finish it. Until the next one, I'll see you all later. Have a good day/night, and stay safe!


End file.
